Shinobi no Kami
by Ryukamis
Summary: En un intento de acabar con su vida, Naruto encontrara a un maestro que le enseñara las artes shinobis, como controlar el Haki. Pero su vida correrá peligro por. . .
1. Prologo

Advertencia: en esta historia será mención de algunos temas de One Piece, pero no es un Crossover entre estas historias.

Personaje ablando: "esto es complicado"

Personaje pensando: "_cumpliré mi promesa_"

Biju ablando: "**maldito mocoso"**

Biju pensando: "_**inténtalo si puedes**_"

-o-o-o-

Naruto Uzumaki era un niño huérfano, la aldea lo odia sin saber porque y nadie quería decirle la razón. Su húnica esperanza de poder ser aceptado era ser un shinobi de gran poder, pero al entrar la academia algunos profesores estropeaban su formación convirtiéndose así en el peor estudiante y en la burla de sus compañeros, aquellos maestros creían que al ser tan despistado no se daría cuenta pero estaban muy equivocados ya que si savia dado cuenta. Naruto savia que no podía decirle al Sandaime ya que tenia miedo de que aquellos maestros mas adelante lo golpearían, por lo que siempre trataba de mejorar por su cuenta, pero sin ningún resultado, por que sus niveles de chakra eran muy elevados y no tenia control sobre el mismo. Ya no soportaba su vida en Konoha, atentados contra su vida todo el tiempo, no tenia amigos y muchos fingían serlo solo para lastimarlo, su carrera como shinobi estaba detenida no podía tener un momento de paz en ningún lado, su vida era un completo infierno y solo le quedaba una opción. . . el suicidio.

Naruto se lanzo de un risco, savia que la caída lo mataría y eta ves no se salvaría de manera milagrosa como siempre lo asía. Avía serrado sus ojos para sentir el aire recorred su cuerpo entero, esa sensación lo asía sentir en paz como nuca antes, pero esa sensación desapareció al sentir como era sujetado por algo y arrojado a una cueva oculta en el acantilado, lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver en la entrada a un dragón rojo que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes-azulados y rasgados. El dragón lo miro detenidamente por varios minutos para después empezara a caminar asía el, lo examino detalladamente de pies a cabeza y sin previo aviso coloco una de sus garras en su frente provocando un destello de luz.

-¿Quién eres? Sobretodo. . . ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Naruto miraba al dragón con sus ojos azules, muertos y sin vida provocando que el dragón lo mirara con gran curiosidad.

-no poseo un nombre propio, pero soy el dragón que le enseño los secretos del chakra al Rikudo-sennin y te salve por la pureza de tu alma y corazón. . . ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué quieres acabar con tu vida?

Naruto miro el suelo, su única oportunidad de encontrar paz se había esfumado. No entendía que avía hecho para que el mundo lo odiara, como si el mundo no le permitiera existir y ala ves no le permitiera morir, estaba furioso, triste, alegre, sus emociones eran un revoltijo. El dragón miraba como sus emociones se entremezclaban, en ese momento algo extraordinario paso en ese instante que izo retroceder al dragón, al ver como una honda de invisible imponiendo su presencia ante la suya, la cual avía salido del cuerpo de Naruto. El savia que era lo que avía pasado, y aun así no podía creerlo, ese niño de apenas 7 años avía despertado el Haoshoku no Haki.

-_nunca creí volver haber el Haoshoku no Haki, y menos en un niño. . . el sentimiento dela muerte lo debió haber despertado_- el dragón empezó a caminar dentro de la cueva y con su cola sujeto a Naruto y se lo llevo con el- mire tus recuerdos Naruto, y se el por que querías morir en esa caída, ¿no crees que al morir les darás la razón a todas esas personas que habitan en Konoha?

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

-si tu mueres les darás la razón de que no bales nada, que solo eres un demonio- esas palabras obligaron a Naruto a pensar en las palabras del dragón- es bueno que consideres mis palabras Naruto. . . es verdad que siendo un gran shinobi les aras cambiar de opinión a esas personas

-no importa cuanto lo intente, nadie quera enseñarme para poder cumplir mi meta. . . no importa a donde baya el resultado será el mismo

-por eso te propongo enseñarte todo lo que se. . .con mi ayuda serás conocido como el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, también podrás mostrarles a esa personas que eres alguien y no algo

-¿enserio arias eso por mi?- el dragón solo movió su cabeza en una afirmación, provocando que Naruto sonríe de alegría como nunca lo avía echo- arigato, etto. . . te llamare de ahora en adelante Ryu-sensei

Ese intento de suicidio entrelazo los caminos de Naruto y Ryu, y ese día se avía dado el nacimiento a una leyenda. La leyenda del ninja más fuerte de todas las naciones shinobis, temido y respetado por todos.

Ese día avía nacido el. . . Shinobi no Kami


	2. Entrenamiento y verdad

Personaje ablando: "esto es complicado"

Personaje pensando: "_cumplire mi promesa_"

Biju ablando: "maldito mocoso"

Biju pensando: "_inténtalo si puedes_"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento y verdad

El dragón, ahora nombrado Ryu caminaba por barias horas asta que pudo ver una luz al final del camino, sin perder un segundo mas cruzo la luz. Naruto tenia sus ojos entreabiertos y se cubría con sus mano, lentamente sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando asiéndolo mirar el panorama que tenia enfrente de el, no hubo tiempo para siquiera pronunciar una sola silaba o algún sonido, avía entrado en un estado completo de shock. El lugar que miraba era hermoso, una jungla la cual rebosaba de vida, miro asía el cielo y pudo notar que en el lugar avía un techo natural de roca, lo que asía imposible que los rallos del sol entraran, peor aun así avía luz en aquel lugar. Pudo mirar en medio de la jungla una pirámide echa de oro puro con diferentes tipos de piedras preciosas incrustadas en la misma, quería admirar mas el lugar donde estaba pero eso fue imposible al sentir como Ryu se movía nuevamente.

-bienvenido al Nirvana Naruto, este será tu lugar de entrenamiento y donde alcanzaras los secretos del chakra

-¿Nirvana?. . . ¿que es este lugar Ryu-sensei?

- es el lugar espiritual, donde aprenderás los principios del chakra, los cuales fueren descubiertos por un grupo de monjes que evitaron este lugar ase barios siglos. Ellos fueron los que le dieron el nombre de Nirvana a este lugar, ya que fue aquí mismo donde alcanzaron la eliminación- Ryu seguía caminado por el bosque asta que se escullo en las lejanías el rugido de una bestia- aunque claro no creas que el lugar es pacifico, al contrario. . . esta lleno de criaturas y animales que nunca antes avías visto, sin mencionar que todas son salvajes. Esto te ayudara a ser mas fuerte y a controlar el Haki que posees. . . te explicare todo una ves lleguemos al templo

Estaban enfrente del templo de oro, Naruto miraba dos estatuas de piedra en la entrada del templo, la cuales estaban en la posición del loto. Ryu avanzaba asta la entrada la una barrera echa de chakra impedía el paso, Naruto no savia lo que pasaba peor savia que sino podían entrenar no podría iniciar su entrenamiento, así que puso su mirada preocupada en Ryu quien solo le sonrió mostrándole sus dientes y soltando un rugido, un rugido que destruyo la barrera fácilmente. El interior del templo era como cualquier otro, solo que esta tenia una gran roca con una escritura extraña gravada, en el piso del templo se encontraba un sol y una luna pintadas en medio del lugar, Ryu puso a Naruto en el piso y le pidió que lo siguiera asta la gran roca.

-Naruto aquí aprenderás los secretos del chakra, junto al Haki que te avía mencionado anteriormente. . .solo tenemos un problema- Naruto lo miro sin decir una sola palabra dándole a entender que prosiguiera- veras Naruto, aprender el chakra es una cosa y aprender el Haki es otra. El problema es que no puedes entrenar las dos al mismo tiempo, por eso te enseñare tu primer jutsu

-¿Cómo un jutsu me ayudara con el entrenamiento?

-el jutsu se llama **Kage Bushin**- Naruto puso una cara de desilusión, savia que el Bushin sele daba mal. Entonces esa técnica sele daría peor- podrás hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas en aprenderlo

Durante media hora Naruto estuvo aprendiendo el Kage bushin, podía sentir la diferencia de las que le enseñaban en la academia ala que estaba aprendiendo en ese mismo momento, sus coles ya no parecían fantasmas, eran perfectos y sólidos. Después de haber aprendido el jutsu, Ryu le dio una explicación de las desventajas como el de las ventajas, ahora Naruto entendía el porque aprender el jutsu le ayudaría en su entrenamiento, solo que no savia como lo aria.

-Naruto quiero que hagas un **Kage Bushin**- el rubio obedeció mientras que el dragón colocaba una de sus garras en la frente del clon y un sello aparecía en esta- el sello que coloque evita que el clon desaparezca, peor una ves que quite el sello el clon desaparecerá y el estrés mental será muy alto y quedaras inconsciente barios días, asta semanas en el peor de los casos

Ryu también izo un clon de si mismo, el clon de Naruto siguió a el de Ryu, mientras que los originales se quedaban en el templo. El clon de Ryu junto al de Naruto caminaba por la selva, hasta llegar a una pradera pequeña. Ryu quedo enfrente de Naruto, mientras le indicaba que prestara la mayor atención para que pudiera comprender y avanzar más rápido en su entrenamiento.

-yo te enseñare lo básico del Haki, durante el tiempo que estés aquí. Una ves que hallas aprendido lo vacio te moverás con tu propio pie

-¿Qué es el Haki Ryu-sensei?

-el Haki era lo que un puñado de personas utilizaban para enfrentarse en batallas, muyo antes que aprendiera a moldear chakra- le explico mientras que Naruto se imaginaba a esa gente peleando sin el chakra- el Haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas del mundo: "Presencia", "Espíritu de Pelea", "Intimidación". . . nada diferente a los que los humanos pueden sentir naturalmente. . . el no darse por vencido, eso es la fuerza

- en pocas palabras, entre mas poderoso sea mi espíritu, lo será mi Haki

-es correcto. . . solo un puñado de personas poseen Haki. Esto se debe a que las personas no son consientes de que lo tienen y unos fallan al despertarlo. . . pero tu- lo señalo con una de sus garras- despertaste el Haki, al lanzarte por el acantilado superaste el miedo ala muerte, pero fuiste capas de manifestarlo cuando sentiste una emoción fuerte

-¿emociones fuertes?- el recuerdo del momento que avía sido salvado su mente estaba echa un mar de emociones, pensando que tal ves avía manifestado el Haki y de esa manera el se avía dado cuenta- entiendo lo que quieres decir

-ahora te explicare los tipos de Haki los cuales son tres. . . el primero es el **Kenbunshoku no Haki**, o como muchos lo llamaban **Mantra**, esta habilidad te permite sentir las presencias de aquellos a tu alrededor no importa que tan lejos este o que tan indetectable sea, será capas de encontrarlo, pero su verdadera habilidad es la que te permite tener el poder de la "premonición". De esta manera eres capas de predecir los movimientos de tu oponente, yo también poseo Haki así que te mostrare. . . toma ese palo y trata de golpearme

Naruto obedeció, se acerco lentamente mientras que Ryu serraba sus ojos. Naruto se lanzo al ataque y de manera rápida como eficaz avía esquivado el golpe de Naruto, quien estaba frustrado por no haber golpeado a Ryu, comienza una oleada de ataques desesperados, donde cada uno de ellos es esquivado fácilmente. Naruto estaba muy cansado, ninguno de sus golpes le dio, se estaba empezando a emocionar como nunca lo avía hecho.

-ahora te hablare del **Bososhoku Haki**, esto permite crear una fuerza de armadura invisible alrededor del usuario, logrando así evitar ataques que normalmente te dañarían, además puede ser usado para incrementar tus propios ataques de fuerza bruta, o como canalizarlo en armar para incrementar su poder destructivo- en ese momento golpeo el suelo dejando un gran cráter en el- pero la verdadera habilidad es que te permite tocar el "cuerpo sustancial" de una persona

-¿eso de que sirve?. . . no es como si los fuera atravesar o algo por el estilo

-veras existe un jutsu que le permite alas personas convertir sus cuerpo en elementos, cuando eso suceda no puedes tocar ala persona, solo lo atravesaras- eso hiso temblar a Naruto, enfrentarse a un oponente que no puedes tocar, solo era una derrota total- actualmente no hay nadie que sea capas de hacer eso, pero eso es algo que aprenderá el original. Cuando sea conocido por el mundo no hay la certeza de que alguien no te robe tu justu y se esparza por el mundo

-por esa misma razón debo aprender a controlar el **Bososhuku Haki**, para ser capases de hacerles frente sin ningún problema

-así es, ahora hablarnos del **Haoshoku Haki **o "Haki del Rey", este es el mas poderoso de los Haki. . . pero diferencia delos demás no puede ser entrenado ya que solo se basa en el espíritu natural del propietario. Pero no creas que es un tipo de Haki común Naruto, al contrario, este tipo de Haki que solo uno de un millón nace y tú eres uno de esas personas. . . Naruto

-¿enserio? ¿yo poseo ese tipo de Haki?

-fue gracias a el que me di cuenta que lo poseías. . . como dije no puede ser entrenado, pero eso no significa que puedas entender como funciona. Si llegas a dominarlo correctamente, será pacas de ganar batallas sin siquiera pelear

-eso se hoye genial. . . no puedo esperar a empezar

-casi se me olvida decirte que en este lugar el clima cambia cada semana- Naruto lo mira confundido- en estos momentos esta soleado y despejado, pero puede que mañana este lloviendo, nevando o cualquier tipo de clima extremo. . . espero que estés preparado

-o-o-o-o-o-

El Naruto original se encontraba ene el templo, sentado en la posición de loto entre el centro del sol y la luna. Según las indicación de Ryu el debía meditar, ya que el control de chakra dependía mucho de su paz interior, no le quiso dar muchos detalles acerca de eso, solo le quiso dar a entender que debía tener un buen control de chakra para poder enseñarle todo lo que el savia. Al principio se desespero y decirle a Ryu que debía haber maneras diferentes de controlar su chakra, en respuesta ala quejas de Naruto le dijo que no seria capas de controlar su chakra nunca si no meditaba, que tenia que dejar las cosas en el pasado, perdonar a aquellos que lo lastimaron. Le explico que su chakra era como un rio que fluía por el cuerpo y que las emociones que poseía evitaban que su chakra avanzara, que se estancaba y crecía asta el punto de desbordarse de su cuerpo lo que le impedía ejecutar un jutsu correctamente y que si no era capas de hacer fluir su chakra nueva mente no seria capas de aprender nada.

-_esto es aburrido 'tteboyo_- Naruto se encontraba intentando por todos los medios encontrar sus paz interior, peor no le era posible- _Ryu-sensei me dijo que debía liberarme de tomas mis emociones, perdonar a aquellos que me lastimaron y que sobretodo me perdonara a mi mismo_

Empezó a recordar las malas cosa de su vida, no importaba que tan malas fueran las enfrentaba sin retroceder, perdonando de corazón a aquellas personas que lo lastimaron sin razón aparente. Sentía como se quitaba un peso de enzima, como su espíritu empezaba a encontrar la paz, una paz con la que avía soñado. Su mente se calmaba al igual que su corazón, estuvo barias horas en la pose de loto, olvidando por completo todo lo que lo rodeaba, no escullaba ni siquiera su respiración la cual hubiera sido fácil escullar con el silencio que avía en el lugar, pero abrió sus ojos para mirar que ya no estaba en el tembo y eso lo inquieto. Estaba caminando por un pasillo llenos de tuberías, no avía mucha luz en el lugar, con suerte podía distinguir que avía muchos pasillos a su alrededor, no tenia idea que hacer asta que escullo un rugido retumbar por el lugar, siguió el sonido por cada uno de esos pasillos sata que llego asta unas grandes rejas y en medio avía un pergamino con el kanji de sello, sin esperárselo dos enormes ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra aparecen dentro.

-**baya, baya, pero miren que tenemos aquí**- en su vos se notaba algo de burla, pero ala ves un odio profundo- **¿con que propósitos has venido?, mocoso**

-¿quien eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?. . . y ¿porque estoy aquí?

-**eres muy curioso mocoso**- Naruto no le dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo, para esperar sus respuestas. Esto le causo cierta gracia y confusión ala ves, normalmente muchos temblarían de miedo con su presencia pero el no lo asía- **la gente me llama Kyubi, sobre el donde estas. Estas en tu subconsciente, o mejor dicho, dentro de tu mente. . . y el porque estas aquí, lo ignoro mocoso**

-¿Kyubi?, ¿no se supone que el Yondaime te mato?. . . ¿Cómo sigues con vida? No mejor dicho, ¿Cómo es que estas en mi mente?

-**KUKUJAJAJAJA, un simple humano no puede matarme, ni siquiera el Yondaime y el savia que el matarme no hubiera solucionado nada. . . por eso tomo la decisión de sellarme en un recién nacido, para evitar que siguiera destruyendo su querida aldea**

-entiendo, aun así no creo que sea justo para ti y para mi, que estés en este lugar. . . y aun así, ¡gracias!- esa palabra hiso que el Kyubi lo mirara como si fuera un lunático, no tal ves el lunático era el. No avía mentira o engaño en sus palabras, algo no le gustaba para nada, ya que algo en su interior algo empezaba a nacer- tu estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo, a pesar de no haberlo elegido. Me curaste, ya que si yo moría tu morirías también. . . pero a pesar de todo me ayudaste cuando nadie mas lo hiso ¡gracias!

-**¿Cuál es el truco mocoso?, acaso quieres que baje la guardia para que después me traiciones. No eres diferente a cualquier humano que haya conocido, solo buscan mi poder, ustedes los humanos solo nos ben como seres sin conciencia que solo destruyen y matan a los suyos. . . ¡CUANDO SON USTEDES LOS QUE NOS PROVOCAN!, todos los humanos son iguales**

- a mi no me interesa tu poder, solo me interesa tu libertad- ahora si el Kyubi no savia que estaba pasando- estuviste cuidando de mi todo este tiempo, con que seas libre sentiré que te regreso todo estos años que estuviste conmigo. Puedo sentir un gran odio dentro de ti, por lo que primero eliminare ese odio y después te liberare en un lugar donde no puedas ser lastimado nuca mas, te lo prometo

-**mocoso, ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en tu palara?. . . puede que después de un tiempo cambies de opinión mocoso, ya que sin mi no eres nada**

-tienes razón, sin ti no soy nada. . . pero algo que no aria seria faltar a mi palabra, ya que con ellas esta ligado mi honor y sobretodo mi vida. Pero si llegara el caso de que no pudiera liberarte, podrás pedirme cualquier cosa a cambio

-**hmm, es una oferta tentadora mocoso. . . desde ase tiempo e querido destruir Konoha, pero solo seria una perdida de tiempo**- Kyubi pensó que era lo que mas quería en el mundo aparte de su libertad, avía muchas cosas en que pensar pero savia que solo avía una la cual era mas importante que su propia libertad- **en ese caso quiero que mates a cierta persona, la cual provoco que yo fuera encerrado en ti y tu tuvieras la vida que tuviste**

-¿Quién fue esa persona quien provoco nuestra condena?

-**kujajajaja, déjame contarte una historia. . . lo ocurrido el día de tu nacimiento**- con algo de burla y odio conto lo sucedido el día de su nacimiento, no omitió detalle alguno, Naruto solo podía sentir como el tiempo pasaba lentamente- **¿Qué ocurre mocoso?, acoso no estas feliz de saber quienes son tus padres**

-no puedo sentir felicidad, por algo de lo cual perdí interés ase tiempo. . .pero volviendo al punto importante. Estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres, etto. . . ¿cual es tu nombre?- Kyubi lo miro como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, o mas bien como si hubiera descubierto algo que nadie lo avía echo- si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas

-**mi nombre es Kurama, ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta mocoso?**

-es fácil saberlo, solo me dijiste _los humanos me llaman Kyubi_- dijo tratando de imitar la vos del gran zorro- por lo que puedo deducir que ese no es tu nombre real, aunque al parecer soy el primero en darse cuenta de este echo. Bueno será mejor que me marche tengo un entrenamiento que realizar

Naruto lentamente empezó a desaparecer con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que asía que el Kyubi recordara ala única persona que lo miraba como alguien y no algo. Tal ves no lo quisiera admitir, pero era uno de los pocos que lo entendían y compartían su dolor, a los dos lo miraban como demonios cuando en realidad no eran muy diferentes al resto de la gente. No podía creer lo que le pasaba, empezaba a tenerle una especie de respeto a su carcelero, algo le decía que el era la persona de la profecía del Rikudou, aquella profecía que les entrego a el y a los otros Biju.

Naruto lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que avía regresado al templo, miro como Ryu estaba acostado durmiendo. Al parecer le avía tomado mas tiempo del que avía creído, se preparaba para levantarse cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón obligándolo a escupir sangre, no savia que le pasaba pero sentía como si le clavaran un kunai en el corazón y lo giraran para incrementar la herida. Ryu avía despertado y miro como Naruto estaba en el piso de rodillas, con una mano presionando su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón, al mirarlo mejor cedió cuenta que avía sangre escurriendo por su boca y una mancha en el piso. No lo pensó dos beses y reviso a Naruto, su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar las facturas de todos esos años que tubo que soportar el maltrato de los aldeanos, su mala alimentación junto con las heridas internas le avían echo contraer una enfermedad la cual el no tenia conocimiento alguno, no savia que era lo que le pasaba, solo tenia la seguridad que Naruto no viviría mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que me ocurre Ruy-sensei?- la vos de Naruto apenas era un susurro, el dolor apenas lo dejaba hablar- ¿Por qué mi corazón duele?. . .

-te seré sincero Naruto. . . tu has estado enfermo desde ase tiempo, tu cuerpo ya no es capas de combatir la enfermedad. No conozco este tipo de enfermedad, pero tu tiempo no es mucho. . . lo siento

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Ryu no contesto, no savia cuanto tiempo le quedad exactamente pero podía deducirlo- ¿!cuanto tiempo!?

-diez años, cuando mucho unos once. Puedo decirte que morirás de un paro cardiaco, el cuando y el donde, solo los kamis lo saben

-es suficiente tiempo para poder dejar mi huella en el mundo Ryu-sensei. Es el tiempo suficiente para entrenar y para mostrarle al mundo que soy alguien y no algo. . . espero que pueda ayudarme Ryu-sensei

Ryu quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que avía visto la misma voluntad de Naruto. Cuando lo vio supo que seria una persona que solo nace una ves cada mil años, una persona que estaría destinada a cambiar el mundo, ya avía sido testigo de ese echo cuando conoció a Rikudou-sennin, el avía detenido las terribles guerras de aquellos tiempos y desde las sombras avía construido el mundo actual. Quería ser testigo de los cambios que realizaría Naruto, pero sobretodo quería verlo crecer y ser alguien de temer, podía verlo, el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto se convertiría en una leyenda y en un mito como ocurrió con su primer estudiante.

El entrenamiento de Naruto inicio con el control de chakra, le tomo tiempo dominar los dos principal pero los otros métodos de control de chakra eran prácticamente imposibles de realizar, aun así eso no fue un impedimento para completar el entrenamiento. Aprendió a ejecutar jutsus de todo tipo y Ryu le enseño el domino de los cinco elementos como ningún otro en la historia de las naciones shinobis, fue capas de dominar y crear gran variedad de jutsus. Avanzaba rápidamente en el fuijutsu y taijutsu, sus únicos problemas era el genjutsu como el lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, pero con su terquedad y la guía de Ryu logro perfeccionar sus habilidades. Por otro lado al clon de Naruto le resulto complicado aprender a manejar los tres tipos de Haki y era aun mas difícil con el loco clima del lugar, pero siendo un clon o el original era terco y no se daba por vencido y antes de darse cuenta ya dominaba el Haki, lo único que le faltaba era obtener experiencia en combate con el Haki, en ese momento fue cuando entraron los animales del lugar que si no fuera por que su maestro era un dragón no creería lo que miraba, aun así fue capas de derrotar y domar a todas las criaturas y crear un pergamino de invocación que le permitía invocarlos. Cuando el clon fue liberado Naruto quedo inconsciente un mes entero, que a pesar del estrés mental le ayudo a descansar su cuerpo y recuperarse del entrenamiento que avía realizado sin descanso alguno, al recuperarse Ryu solo tenia una ultima cosa que enseñarle y eso era aprender a leer y escribir aquellas extrañas escrituras que avía visto antes, en un principio no entendía para que tenia que hacerlo solo asta que Ryu le dijo que esa era una de las muchas que avían por el mundo y que cada una era una pieza del rompecabezas, un rompecabezas que contenía la historia del "_Siglo Vacio_", la época en la cual vivo el Rikudou-sennin, una época que debía conocer solo.

-han pasado ya 4 años desde que inicie mi entrenamiento, aun me queda un año antes de regresar a Konoha- Naruto junto a Ryu caminaban asía el lugar donde se conocieron- usare este año para buscar los demás Poneglyph, descubriré lo que paso en el Siglo Vacio. . . solo no entiendo por que la humanidad olvido todo

-hay cosas que la humanidad no desea saber o olvidar, por lo que destruyen todo registro de lo ocurrido y con el paso de los siglos se olvida lo ocurrido-le explico Ryu al ver que estaban llegando a la entrada de la cuaba- ¿crees estar seguro de ser capas de encontrar los demás Poneglyph?. . . no olvides que están repartidas por el mundo y no serán fáciles de encontrar

-no te preocupes lo lograre y de no ser así. . . bueno aun me quedan otros cinco años para poder descubrir la verdad

-te deseo toda la suerte posible Naruto, pero sobretodo espero que encuentres a alguien capas de curar tu enfermedad, para que así puedas vivir plenamente

Naruto no le respondió, solo siguieron su camino asta quedar enfrente dela entrada de la cueva, el rubio se inclino y le agradeció por los cuatro años que avían pasado juntos en aquel lunático lugar. Naruto corrió ala entrada y al pisar el borde desapareció, para aparecer a unos metros del lugar saltando en el aire dos beses y llegar al lugar donde ase cuatros años avía tratado de acabar con su vida y que en un sentido irónico lo avía echo, se encamino así el mundo con el propósito de conocerlo y preparase para cundo regresara a Konoha, pero sobretodo buscaría la verdad del mundo.

Una verdad que engendraría a una leyenda. Al Shinobi no Kami.


	3. la llegada de un kitsune

Personaje ablando: "esto es complicado"

Personaje pensando: "_cumplire mi promesa_"

Biju ablando: "**maldito mocoso"**

Biju pensando: "_**inténtalo si puedes**_"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Capitulo 2: el regreso del kitsune

En Konoha avían pasado cinco años desde la desaparición de Naruto, muchos sucesos ocurrieron desde ese momento, uno de hechos fue el como Hokage retomo el control completo de la aldea después de haberse dado cuenta que sus consejeros y el consejo civil asían cosas a sus espaldas, avía tomado medidas que para muchos fueron drásticas pero comprensibles. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue el mayor impacto de Konoha, la masacre del clan Uchiha a manos de Itachi dejando como único sobreviviente a su hermano menor, quien acabo con un serio trauma y una acepción que podría convertirlo en un peligro para la aldea sin mencionar que en nada ayudaba que los aldeanos lo consintieran solo por ser el ultimo de su clan, algo que la aldea entera a excepción del Hokage era que el sospechaba, no mas bien savia que el que alguna ves fue su compañero y amigo tenia algo que ver con la masacre junto ala creciente arrogancia del ultimo Uchiha, por lo que procedió a vigilarlo. Los dos años siguientes fueron calmados para la aldea, a pesar de que el Sandaime estaba preocupado por Naruto desde el día de su desaparición sin dejar pista alguna como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no por nada el lo avía cuidado desde que era un bebe al cual quería como si fuera su propio nieto, se avía prometido así mismo que aria cambiar ala aldea para que el pudiera regresar sin el temor de morir y pudiera tener una vida tranquila y aun así en lo mas profundo de su ser savia que avía fachado en protegerlo, pero sobretodo que le avía fachado a Minato y Kushina. Unos meses después de que el cuarto año de la desaparición de Naruto una noticia referente al mismo avía sido publicado por todo el continente elemental asiendo temblar a Konoha como nunca antes le avía ocurrido, puesto que Kumo hubiera revelado que Naruto era el Hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y que era el heredero de la familia real de Uzu, esto se avía comprobado atreves de pruebas de ADN, muchas aldeas sabían que Naruto seria muy fuerte en un futuro y que si lo deseaba podía reconstruir la aldea de su clan, una que fue temida hasta por sus mismos aliados no por nada se avían ganado el titulo de los dioses del fuijutsu. Poco tiempo después de ese suceso avían aparecido el rumor de los cuatro Yonko, personas solitaria con un gran poder superior al de los mismos Kages a pesar de su poder nadie savia cual era la identidad de los Yonko, el único conocimiento que se tenia eran los símbolos que los representaban y tiempo después tres de los Yonko se avían marchado del continente elemental quedando solamente uno.

Naruto después de haberse marchado del Nirvana emprendió su marcha asía Uzushiogakure no Sato como su primer destino, quería conocer el lugar donde habito su clan antes de ser destruidos además de que tenia la sospechas de que en ese lugar se encontraba un Poneglyph y sus sospechas eran mas que acertadas. Cuando llego a Uzu miro en ellas ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue una aldea prospera, a simple vista parecía que el lugar no resguardaba nada importante para otras aldeas o personas en general y eso era un error muy grande de su parte ya que el pudo notar que avía un sello de almacenamiento en un gran terreno baldío, pero aunque las demás aldeas lo hubieran encontrado no serian capases de romper el sello sin importar cuanto lo intentaran sería completamente inútil sus esfuerzos no por nada los jutsu de sellado de su clan eran una leyenda por ser irrompibles para aquellos que no portaran su sangre. El sello avía sido empleado para mantener oculta la biblioteca dela aldea, se notaba que lo avían echo durante el ataque a Uzu para proteger algo y Naruto savia que no era su conocimiento en fuijutsu ya que solo los Uzumaki podían usarlos por su complejidad y la brusquedad del sello, si alguien aparte de ellos intentaba usarlo seria una muerte segura al menos que aprendieran ha través de un Uzumaki, algo que no muchos tenían el privilegio de aprender. Después de liberar el sello una gran biblioteca avía aparecido, no era como ninguna que hubiera visto y no avía duda que era una obra de arte en arquitectura pero eso era lo de menos, quería saber que avía dentro de ese lugar y lo que hallo no era otra cosa que un Poneglyph en medio de esa biblioteca y con eso llego a comprender que su clan savia que esas cosas tenían información peligrosa para que cayeran en manos equivocadas, leyó su contenido una ves tras otra para poder entender mejor el mensaje, al final avía encontrado una parte de la verdad ahora solo le faltaba encontrar las demás piezas del rompecabezas.

Antes de marcharse de Uzu avía prometido que buscaría a los sobrevivientes de su clan y les regresaría su hogar de origen y que el mismo seria quien los protegería por el tiempo que le quedase, empezó a vagar por aldeas pequeñas como grandes aniquilando renegados como ha simples bandidos, era demasiado fácil vencerlos cuando estos se confiaban demasiado solo por ser un niño de 11 años. Luego de un tiempo llego a Kumo donde avía echo enojar al Raikage que en consecuencia trajo la batalla mas feroz que el kage de Kumo hubiera tenido antes, la pelea avía durado un día completo donde el Raikage avía caído por el agotamiento a diferencia de Naruto que parecía mas fresco que una lechuga pero las apariencias siempre engañan, desde ese día el Raikage quiso saber quien era el chico que lo avía derrotado y dejarle una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo en forma de rayo. Por ese tiempo Naruto se avía marchado de la aldea para seguir con su búsqueda, pero solo unos días después de su enfrentamiento con el Raikage corrió la notica de que el era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y para ese momento en el que escucho tal declaración se encontraba en un puesto de Dango bebiendo te, pero ni siquiera llego a terminárselo al haberlo escupido de la impresión al ver que alguien avía descubierto su parentesco y lo avía revelado con algún propósito, solo podía decir que se avía descuidado.

Siguió con su viaje pero era mas precavido que antes, no se quedaba mas de dos días en un solo lugar moviéndose de pueblo en pueblo buscando pistas de los Poneglyph, encontró en barias regiones pistas de siglo vacio, pero el mismo Naruto savia que no seria capas de encontrar los Poneglyph que faltaban ya que esos se encontraban fuera del contiene elemental y no tendría el tiempo suficiente de encontrarlos todos. Mientras viajaba se avía enfrentado a tres poderosas personas que eran capases de hacerle pelear a su limite y antes de darse cuenta avían empezado hacerse conocidos como los Yonko por su increíble poder, ellos no querían que supieran su identidad por lo que cada quien creo su propio símbolo que los distinguía, Naruto llego a un trato con los otros Yonko para que lo ayudaran en su búsqueda de la verdad, prometiéndoles que una ves que todos los Poneglyph fueran descubiertos el les contaría lo que paso en el siglo vacio. Así los Yonko partieron en busca de la aventura y verdad, Naruto solo avía salido del continente elemental para llegar a Yuki no Kuni, donde se enfrento a Dotou que atreves de un golpe de estado avía llegado al poder tiempo atrás y aun así fue detenido por Naruto para traer el milagro ala aldea que seria conocida como Haru no Kuni la cual portaba el símbolo de Naruto en una bandera como señal de ser protegida por el. Recorrió muchos lugares por un tiempo ayudando a aldeas pequeñas las cuales tenían problemas con los bandidos los cuales terminaron cuando su símbolo fue colocado en dichas aldeas, de todas las que avía ayudado solo Nami no Kuni era la que tenia mas problemas a causa de Gato que atreves del miedo controlo el pueblo, siendo un puente su única esperanza de libertad y aun así Gato por todos los medios trato de evitar que ese puente se construyera, fue en ese momento cuando Naruto hiso su aparición enfrentándose a cada mercenario que Gato contratara, protegiendo así a Tazuna y su familia. El puente estaba apunto de ser terminado y Gato para evitar esto contrato una gran cantidad de mercenarios, creían que serian capases de matar con facilidad a Naruto solo por ser un niño siendo ellos los que murieron con facilidad al haber subestimado a su oponente, ese fue el día en que Gato murió liberando por fin a Nami no Kuni de su reinado de terror, el puente se avía terminado y envés de un nombre fue puesto el símbolo de Naruto como Yonko de esa manera evitaría que alguien como Gato volviera aparecer. El año que Naruto se avía prometido usar para descubrir la verdad del siglo vacio estaba a cuatro meses de acabar ala ves que los demás Yonko vendrían por el y no podía estar mas ansioso al enterarse que encontraron los Poneglyph restantes, el como sus demás compañeros de titulo quedaron sorprendidos al saber cual era la verdad del siglo vacio he hicieron una promesa de nunca revelarle lo sucedido a nadie que sin importar lo que pasara.

En Konoha estaban a unas horas del examen Genin, muchos tenían los ojos puestos en Sasuke Uchiha que para muchos seria el novato del año pero eso no quitaba el echo de que avía muchos que prometían ser grandes shinobis en el futuro, como Shino Aburame y Shikamaru Nara que a pesar de ser un vago era muy inteligente y se tenia las sospechas de que llegaría hacer el mejor estratega de la aldea en un futuro no muy lejano. Mientras que en la entrada los guardias empezaban a desmallarse dándole paso a una figura encapullada que mientras se acercaba ala aldea todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaban a caer inconscientes, los que alcanzaban a verlo miraban que se dirigía ala torre Hokage, el Sandaime miraba desde la ventana de su despacho como los aldeanos empezaban a quedar inconscientes y el no saber que estaba pasando era muy preocupante, estaba apunto de llamar a un ANBU cuando sintió una presencia atrás de el asiéndolo ponerse en guardia. Sorpresa y felicidad era lo que sentía en esos momentos, en frente de el después de cinco años desaparecido se encontraba Naruto parado en medio de su oficina sonriéndolo, no podía negar que extrañaba esa sonrisa y el como avía deseado poder verla nuevamente.

-baya, debes estar muy contento de verde después de cinco años. . . ¿o es que acaso no me extrañabas? Viejo- el Sandaime comino asía el para darle un fuerte abraso- kujajaja, yo también te extrañe viejo

-me alegra saber que estas bien Naruto- dijo rompiendo el contento para ir a su silla- cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo, por que debiste haber echo muchas cosas

-solo viajaba de aldea en aldea, tratando de encontrarme a mi mismo. . . aun que fue un viaje bastante agitado, sobretodo peligroso con muchas aldeas buscándome asta hubo ocasiones en las que no tenia tiempo ni de tomar un buen baño

-hmn, debió ser algo difícil con tantos shinobis detrás de ti. . . lamento el haberte ocultado la verdad Naruto pero era necesario para protegerte de los enemigos de tu padre

-realmente no me importa, después de todo ase mucho que dejo de importarme el saber quienes fueron mis padres y si seguían vivos. . . además no tengo relación alguna con ellos, solo son mis padres, no es como si llegara asentir algo por ellos

-ya veo, "_perdónenme Minato, Kushina. . . pero me duele mas que el no alberge sentimiento alguno por ustedes_"- oculto su tristeza y vergüenza, atreves de su sombrero- ¿a que as venido? Naruto, después de todo no creo que hayas regresado para saludarme

-ya sabes para que vine viejo, no es necesario que me preguntes. . . además de que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con algunas personas

-entiendo, en ese caso será mejor que vallamos ala academia, los exámenes no tardaran en empezar. . .por cierto quienes son esas personas de las que quieres encargarte Naruto

Naruto solo le sonrió y siguió caminando junto al Sandaime, los aldeanos lo reconocieron fácilmente ahora ya no le lanzaban miradas de odio simplemente las desviaban, se sentían avergonzados por como lo trataron todo esos años pero a Naruto le era indiferente este asunto. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al academia, barios chunin miraron a Naruto asustados creían que avía regresado a vengarse de ellos por todos los maltratos que sufrió de su parte, así que en ningún momento bajaron la guardia en caso de que el los atacara se confinaban demasiado en su rango chunin, creían que Naruto seguía siendo débil un error que les podría costar la vida. Llegaron al salón donde se estaba llevando acabo el examen gennin, al entrar Naruto pudo ver que en ese lugar se encontraba Iruka el único chunin que vio el potencial que poseía y la verdad no estaba equivocado, en el lugar también se encontraba Mizuki un chunin que según podía ver tenia planeado robar algo además de que tenían cuentas pendientes, pues el era uno de los que estancaban su formación shinobi o como iba ha disfrutar verlo implorar piedad.

-Iruka vengo a infórmate que Naruto presentara el examen para ser un shinobi de Konoha, así que espero que no hallamos llegado tarde

-para nada Hokage-sama, al contrario llegaron justo a tiempo el examen esta apunto de comenzar- el Sandaime asintió para después marcharse dejando a Naruto en el salón- es bueno verte otra ves Naruto, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba

-suman Iruka-sensei, pero quise viajar por un tiempo. . . no era mi intención preocuparlo, bien será mejor ir ha esperar mi turno

Tomo asiento asta el final del salón, era un lugar prefecto para analizar a cada estudiante que presentaba el examen si era así como se le podía llamar la prueba que tenían que realizar, un henge y tres bushin se notaba que el nivel de preparación para los futuro shinobis de Konoha era muy bajo. Naruto savia como eran los exámenes que se realizaban en otras aldeas, no savia que era lo que pensaban al tratar de hacerlos shinobis con el nivel que ellos tenían y podía decirles con certeza que no durarían mas de dos minutos en un combata real, solo los miembros de clanes sobreviran por sus Kekkei Genkai claro si se tomaran mas enserio el concepto de la vida shinobi.

-"_así que este es el nivel de los genin de Konoha, no hay algo extraño en este examen eso puedo asegúralo. . . es como si quisieran que todos pasaran y aun así mi instinto me dice que hay gato encerado_"

Se encontraba enfrente de los examinadores, le avían pedido que hiciera un Henge y tres Bushin y que los mantuviera por lo menos quince segundos. Se transformo en Iruka sin ningún problema, peor algo que Iruka y Shikamaru notaron era que lo avía echo sin siquiera trazar un solo sellos con sus manos pero lo que realmente los sorprendió fue la facilidad con la que creo 20 Bushin cuando apenas todo los recién graduados son capases de hacer 3. Recibió su banda y salió dela academia para ir al columpio donde el solía pasar lamentándose su suerte, pero fue su misma suerte que lo llevo a conocer quien era realmente y ayudar aquellos que lo necesitan, miro todos los genin recién graduados como era felicitados por sus padres al mirarlos lo invadió el deseo de haber estado con sus padres aunque sea un naves pero la cordura llego a su cabeza restándole importancia al asunto, emprendió su marcha así el puesto de comida de Ichiraku ya asía tiempo que tenia ganas de comer su delicioso ramen. Mientras caminaba noto la presencia de barios ANBU, le savia que el viejo Sandaime no los avía mandado a vigilarlo y savia que ellos estaban bajo órdenes de alguien mas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Iruka quien lo invito a comer y platicar de lo que hiso en su viaje, Naruto tubo que mentir sobre que avía echo todo ese tiempo no quería que alguien se enterara de que era lo que realmente hacia echo.

-bueno Iruka-sensei tengo que ir haber al viejo, tengo que saber si mi apartamento es todavía habitable- se paro de su asiento y empezó a caminar- lo veré el lunes sensei, después seguiremos con nuestra conversación

-descansa Naruto- miro como el rubio se alejaba y figura se asía cada ves mas pequeña- "_has crecido Naruto, ya no eres aquel chico que asía bromas para llamar la atención para borrar aquellas miradas de odio que eran dirigidas a ti todo el tiempo. . .solo me pregunto ¿que era lo que pensaba tu padre al sellarte al Kyubi y darte tal peso en tus hombros?_"

Naruto camino asta la torre Hokage sin perder la esencia de los ANBU que lo seguían, muy bien savia que si el quisiera podía hacerlos hablar pero era preferible no hacer su movimiento sin antes analizar la situación, estaba en un juego contra alguien que planeaba algo grande y eso lo asía interesante. Mientras el Sandaime miraba los reportes de aquellos que se avían convertido en genin, no avía nada extraordinario en esos reportes solo lo común pero cuando se topo con el de Naruto pudo notar que avía una nota de Iruka al final del reporte, el cual explicaba que Naruto avía ejecutado los jutsus requeridos sin la necesidad de hacer sellos y para Sarutobi Hiruzen quien era conocido como el Shinobi no Kami por conocer todos los jutsus del mundo, jamás en todos sus años de vida avía escullado que se podían ejecutar jutsu sin los sellos y eso que el Shodaime Hokage era capas de usar jutsu curativos sin la necesidad de sellos o sus manos para sanar sus propias heridas esa era la única ventaja que el tenia en una batalla. Pero ahora después de cinco años de haber desaparecido, Naruto regraba demostrado que era capas de hacer lo que ningún otro avía podido en toda la historia del ninjutsu y no podía esperar para ver que tan fuerte se avía vuelto en todo ese tiempo. Tocaron la puerta y el Sandaime dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se guardo sus pensamientos para después, dio el pase y la puerta se abrió dejando ver ha un sonriente Naruto que portaba su banda en la frente eso lo hiso sentir orgulloso del chico y ala ves aliviado al confirmar que no le guardaba rencor alguno ala aldea por lo que le avía echo pasar, Naruto avía podido leer sus pensamientos atreves de sus ojos y le costo el reprimir una carcajada además de que savia que podía darle un paro cardiaco con escullar su risa, la misma risa que su inquilino siempre usa sele avía apegado como si de una sanguijuela se tratara pero era mejor tratar las razones por las que avía ido principalmente ala oficina del Hokage.

-hola viejo, solo vengo a preguntarte donde me voy a quedar. . . quisiera descansar tuve que hacer un largo viaje

-bueno creo que es hora de que te entrega la casa de tus padres junto con todas sus pertenencias, después de todo son tuyas por derecho

-entiendo, por cierto tu pusiste a un grupo de ANBU vigilándome- el Sandaime frunció el seño dándole a entender que el nunca ordeno eso- si me disculpas viejo

En un momento Naruto desapareció de manera extraordinaria, su velocidad era comparable con la del Hirashin del Yondaime la única diferencia era que la de Naruto era velocidad pura. Así como desapareció volvió aparecer con cuatro ANBUS inconscientes, Sarutobi los reconoció eran los que estaban bajo órdenes de Danzo, algo planeaba y era mejor averiguar de que se trataba antes que la aldea saliera perjudicada por un conflicto interno que podía terminar en el inicio de una nueva guerra, llamo a sus ANBU ordenándoles que se los llevaran a Ibiki.

-no te preocupes Naruto averiguare por que te estaban siguiendo- de uno de los cajones de su escritorio saca unas llaves y se las sansa a Naruto- estas son las llaves de la casa de tus padres, se encuentra al lado sur de la aldea

-te lo agradezco viejo, nos veremos en otra ocasión. . . y deberías dejar de leer esos libros o al menos ocultarlos mejor

Naruto desapareció dejando a un desorientado Hokage por las palabras del rubio, miro asía su cajón que todavía estaba abierto para darse cuenta que su libro de edición limitada escrito por uno de sus estudiantes, estaba ala vista de todos sino fuera el echo de que Naruto no le dio la mas mínima importancia se hubiera sentido avergonzado de que su mas grande secreto hubiera sido descubierto por un niño, tenia que elegir un mejor lugar para esconder su libro. Mientras que en el lado sur de la aldea Naruto encontró la casa en la que su padres vivieron antes de que el naciera y del ataque provocado del Kyubi, abrió la puerta pudo ver que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y que tenia mucho trabajo por hacer si quería poder descansar tranquilamente, sonrió para sus adentros, el nunca podría descansar tranquilamente aun mas cuando si sus días están contados y sus fuerzas disminuyen con el paso del tiempo.

Si, nunca tendría una vida tranquila.


	4. Los acontecimientos de un regreso

Personaje ablando: "esto es complicado"

Personaje pensando: "_cumpliré mi promesa_"

Biju ablando: "**maldito mocoso"**

Biju pensando: "_**inténtalo si puedes**_"

* * *

Capitulo 3: Los acontecimientos de un regreso

Naruto camino asa el medio de la casa donde alzo uno de sus brazos manteniendo su mano abierta y que una fuerte ráfaga de viento se empezara acumular en su palma, el viento salía de cada rincón de la casa atrayendo cada mota de polvo así Naruto quien sostenía una esfera de viento y en el centro de la misma se encontraba todo el polvo de la casa. Una ves la casa limpia el rubio solo se dedico hacer un reconocimiento de la casa, ya savia donde se encontraba el baño al igual que la biblioteca de sus padres la cual tenia un sello de reconocimiento de chakra y sangre, podía decir que resguardaban la información que se encontraba en aquel lugar una que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, después encontró la habitación de sus padres la cual era bastante amplia además de que se encontraba equipada con todo lo que una mujer necesitaría para mantener su "belleza" o en muchos casos su "juventud" y no importara cuanto lo intentara no entendería alas mujeres. Se encontraba frente ala ultima puerta de la casa la cual podía contener cualquier cosa pero no se espero encontrar con una cuna y lleno de juguetes los cuales esperaban para ser usados por aquella creatura que habitaría aquel cuarto, por unos momentos sintió como su corazón dudo sobre sus propios sentimientos para después recuperar la compostura, no tenia sentido revivir emociones muertas por que ni los muertos pueden regresar ala vida y el no seria capas de escapar ala muerte, nadie podía.

-**nunca esperaba volver haber duda alguna en tu corazón Naruto, el encontrar esta habitación pareciera que tus sentimientos asía tus padres volviera ala vida**

-el corazón dudara de sus sentimientos pero los pensamientos seguirán su marcha firme, Kurama. . . no olvides que todos asta tu pueden llegar hacer unos imbéciles sin remedio que nunca cambiaran fu forma de pensar asta que les demuestres lo contrario

-**tu forma de pensar siempre me ha echo pensar si realmente eres un niño de 12 años y no un viejo que allegado a vivir 100 años**

-la vida me obligo a madurar y el mundo me mostro la cruel que puede llegar hacer. Podre ser un niño de 12 pero mi mentalidad están vieja y savia como tú lo eres de joven viejo amigo

Kurama no dijo nada, dando a entender que avía perdido completamente contra su joven carcelero quien a pesar de su gran madures era un niño que le gustaba pelear atreves de las discusiones, al menos avía algo en lo que el rubio podía comportarse de acuerdo a su edad. Naruto avía decidido darse un relajante baño para después poder tirarse en el sillón y poder tomar un descanso del tiempo en el que no pudo cerrar los ojos debido a los constantes ataque de mercenarios como de shinobis de bajo nivel, al menos podía darse un pequeño respiro antes de que los problemas con el consejo empiecen, además de que su instinto le decía que mañana seria un día difícil a pesar de que solo se tomaría la foto para su licencia que lo acreditaba como shinobi de Konoha.

-como odio tener un instinto tan desarrollado. . . pero que demonios estoy pensando, lo mejor es dormir y recibir lo que vendrá como siempre

La noche avía pasado de manera rápida para el rubio quien a pesar de todavía sentía sueño, mostraba que estaba listo para pelar contra un ejército entero. Después de ir a Ichiraku y comer un gran bol de ramen se dirigió a tomar la fotografía que ocuparía para su licencia ninja, pero mientras caminaba sintió la presencia de otro grupo ANBU el cual trataba de ocultar su chakra lo máximo posible para no ser detectados algo que para Naruto era completamente inútil contra su Kenbunshoku no Haki, pero el que hubiera un nuevo grupo significaba que eso era una orden del consejo de Konoha por lo que tendría que empezar a mover sus piezas si quería que lo dejaran tranquilo. Después de haberse tomado la foto fue al lugar asignado para entregarla pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba repleto de recién graduados que asían fila para entregar su foto, sin tratar de perder su paciencia fue asta el final de la fila para esperar su turno y considerando los hechos lo mas seguro era que el Hokage hablaría con el sobre algunas cosas y que los demás escucharan sobre su vida privada le parecía fastidioso, cuando al fin llego su turno le entrego la foto al Sandaime quien la reviso y pudo comprobar que no avía nada que lo obligara a volverse a tomar la foto.

-bien Naruto la foto cumple los estándares permitidos. . . ahora iremos hablaremos sobre algunos puntos importantes

Naruto solo rio internamente savia muy bien de que quería hablar con el, una herencia que el no reconocía como suya y sobre lo que el consejo avía decidido.

-déjame adivinar viejo. Quieres que avalemos sobre los vienes que mis "padres" me dejaron y me corresponden por derecho- Naruto miro unos segundos al Sandaime analizando cada pequeño gesto de su rostro- eso a mi no me importa viejo, lo que realmente me importa es saber por que carajos el consejo pudo convencerte de que me pusieras a un grupo ANBU a vigilar mis movimientos, eso es lo que realmente me importa

-veo que notaste su presencia, realmente me sorprendes Naruto

-estuve fuera por varias años viejo. Es normal que sea capas de sentir su presencia, después de toda la experiencia ase al sabio

-el consejo cree que es prudente vigilarte para saber si eres leal ala aldea y. . .

-esas estupideces déjaselas a alguien que se las crea viejo, se muy bien por que pusieron a un grupo vigilándome. . . y será mejor que les digas que se dejen de estupideces que a mi no me afecta el nada matarlos, hay muchas aldeas que estarían felices de que me una a ellas

-al parecer no le tienes apego alguna ala aldea que tus padres amaron Naruto

-me importa un carajo que si ellos amaron la aldea, no dejare que esos hijos de perra traten de controlar mi vida. Será mejor que se los dejes claro viejo o seré yo quien se lo tenga que dejar claro

El ambiente se volvió gravemente tenso, los ojos de Naruto ahora solo eran un punto negro que detonaban muestras de ira y desafío provocando que por primera ves Hiruzen Sarutobi tuviera miedo de tener que enfrentarse a un oponente al cual no estaba seguro que derrotaría. Cualquiera que los mirara podía decir que en cualquier segundo una batalla explotaría para dar inicio a una feroz batalla, pero el ambiente se destruyo cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió y un niño que tenia un shuriken en la mano entrara gritando cosas sin sentido aparente, peor antes de poder siquiera lanzar el shuriken avía tropezado con su propia bufanda la cual era demasiado larga, a los pocos segundos un jonnin con gafas oscuras entro corriendo y gritando como un loco por el mocoso de bufanda.

-"_este mocoso, me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad. . . no avía duda de que por aquellos tiempos era un idiota_" será mejor que les digas mi mensaje viejo, no me gusta tener que hacer las cosas de manera diferente

-"_el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ¿así que los rumores de su regreso eran ciertos?_"

Naruto se preparaba para marcharse cuando unos quejidos lo obligaron a mirar al niño que todavía se encontraba en el piso, cuando el se levanto miro asía todos lados para luego saltar y apuntar a Naruto.

-tu eres el culpable de que me callera ¿no es así?

-hmm, no me culpes de tu propia torpeza mocoso. Nadie tiene la culpa un estúpido sin remedio, además es de mala educación apuntarle ala gente cuando no tienes motivo alguno para hacerlo mocoso

-te sugiero que no molestes al honorable nieto, si es que no quieres acabar en prisión por el resto de tu vida

-¿honorable nieto?, ¿de que carajos estas ablando?

-de que yo soy el nieto del Sandaime Hokage- Naruto lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo- me lo imaginaba, con solo saber quien soy te dio miedo. . . aaa ¡por que hiciste eso!

-eso no importa mocoso, será mejor que les agás llegar mi mensaje lo antes posible viejo. . . puedo ser paciente pero no en estos casos

Naruto abandono el lugar tranquilamente dejando a los presentes pasmados, avía entregado el mensaje de que con el no se juega y que mucho menos vendrá alguien y le dirá que hacer, eso incluía al Hokage y sobretodo al consejo de la aldea. Cuando se avían recuperado del shock el niño desapareció con el propósito de seguir al rubio para que solo el jonnin empezara a buscarlo como loco por la aldea, solo Hiruzen Sarutobi recordaba al niño alegre que le jugaba bromas a todos para ser aceptado por los aldeanos o al menos tener su reconocimiento pero ahora eso avía cambiado completamente, a pesar de todas las experiencias que el Hokage avía vivido aun seguía temblando pro aquella presión de poder en el ambiente, no era como ninguna que hubiera notado antes y ciertamente no lo avía sentido antes, ahora los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo empezaban a bombardearlo y temía por las vidas del consejo de la aldea sin mencionar que se lamentaba el haberse dejado convencer.

~Flash Back~

Avían pasado solo unas horas desde que Naruto avía llegado ala aldea y se avía acreditado como shinobi pero de igual manera no avía pasado mucho desde que se inicio una junta urgente del consejo de Konoha. Todos los lideres de clanes como el Hokage y los consejeros se avían reunido para discutir acerca del castigo de Naruto por haber abandonado la aldea siendo tan joven, algo que para muchos sonaba ilógico el que estuvieran discutiendo sobre algo que no llevaría a ningún lugar.

_-bueno creo que todos saben el porque estamos reunidos, así que daremos inicio ha esta reunión- _avía dicho el Sandaime mientras analizaba a cada uno de los presentes_- cualquiera que quiera dar su opinión del asunto puede tomar la palabra_

_-debemos comenzar primero con lo del castigo de Uzumaki Naruto por haber abandonado la aldea hace 5 años- _Danzo avía sido el primero en tomar la palabra_- propongo que lo encarcelemos por un tiempo_

_-Uzumaki Naruto no puede recibir castigo alguno por haber abandonado la aldea cuando solo era un civil. . . el tenia el derecho de marcharse si así lo deseaba _

_-Shikaku tiene razón Danzo por lo que ese asunto no esta en discusión. . .pero lo que si esta en discusión es el porque avía varios de tus subordinados siguiéndolo_

_-ese chico puede ser un peligro para la aldea, solo tome las medidas necesarias para evitar una traición_

_-esa forma de pensar fue lo que convirtió a Konoha el hazmerreir de las demás naciones, algo como lo que haces sin consultar la opinión del Hokage puede tomarse como traición tanto para la aldea como para el Hokage, Danzo_

_-no podemos dejarlo andar libre, no sabemos si el ya se unió a otra aldea y solo regreso con el propósito de infiltrarse en la aldea y obtener alguna información_

_-conozco muy bien a Naruto, mejor que nadie Danzo. No levantes falsas acusaciones que puede costarnos una guerra contra kumo_

Por barias horas todo el consejo discutió las posibilidades de que Naruto fuero un espía de otra aldea, Sarutobi savia que Danzo avía logrado implantar la semilla dela duda y el miedo como lo avía echo ase bastante tiempo con el problema del Kyubi. Con insistencia el consejo logro convencer al Hokage de poner un grupo de ANBU vigilándolo para asegurarse de que no tuviera mal intenciones asía la aldea, pero el sentimiento de que algo malo podría suceder no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.

~End Flash Back~

Un suspiro salió del Sandaime, todo mundo asta el tenia en cuanta que estaba demasiado viejo como para seguir llevando el peso de la aldea en sus hombros. Era la hora de pasarse el puesto a alguien mas joven como su alumno Jiraiya, pero savia que aunque fuera el fin del mundo el nunca tomaría el puesto por lo que su única ocasión era Tsunade que tampoco tomaría el puesto, siendo Kakashi el único que le quedaba para el puesto pero era demasiado joven y vago como para darle tal responsabilidad. Pero ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse después, lo principal era saber que es lo que planeaba su nieto Konohamaru al seguir a Naruto aunque no parecía mala idea el que los dos pasaran un tiempo juntos y de paso ayudarse mutuamente.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por una desolada calle, savia desde ase rato que aquel mocoso lo estaba siguiendo pero la verdad no podía creer lo estúpido que el se veía al intentar ocultarse detrás de una manta de oculta-miento de una cerca la cual estaba mal colocada sin mencionar que podía ver su pelo, parecía que no aprendió bien el arte de ocultarse aunque en realidad sabría donde estaba aunque se intentara ocultar.

-sebes mocoso, tus habilidades para ocultarte son una desgracia. Asta un civil se daría cuenta de tu presencia

Naruto se avía movido rápidamente que ni siquiera Konohamaru pudo darse cuenta en que momento el rubio avía echo un hoyo en la cerca, dejándolo totalmente asustado.

-¿porque me sigues mocoso? Si ase poco estabas enojado por que supuestamente te tire al piso

-¡no soy un mocoso y tengo nombre!- Naruto se impresiono por la rapidez en la que se recupero del susto- ¡yo soy Konohamaru y seré el próximo Hokage!

-¿Así que el próximo Hokage? ¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage siendo tan débil?

-para que la gente me reconozca y me de verdadero respeto, no aquel que me dan solo por ser el nieto del Sandaime

Naruto lo miro detenidamente, podía jurar haberse visto así mismo años atrás cuando toda vía era ingenuo como lo era el niño que estaba parada enfrente de el.

-no hay duda de que eres un mocoso. Si loso quieres el respeto que teda el titulo de Hokage nunca serás capas de siquiera aspirar al titulo, ser Hokage implica muchas cosas de las cuales tu no posees y dudo que vallas a poseer el resto de tu vida

-por eso te estoy siguiendo jefe- la ultima palabra hiso que este arqueara una ceja- con solo verte puedo saber que eres muy fuerte, tanto como para intimidar al viejo

-¿exactamente que es lo que esperas que haga por ti?. . . déjame adivinar. Seguro que quieres que te entrene, pero déjame decir que eso es imposible en tu estado actual. Ni siquiera eres capas de ocultarte correctamente, lo mejor es que renuncies a ser shinobi después de todo no tienes lo que se necesita para serlo

Konohamaru bajo su cabeza con tristeza, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. Siempre le decían que el podía llegar hacer tan fuerte como su abuelo y eso lo avía llenado de muchas ilusiones, ilusiones falsas las cuales fueron derrumbadas por las palabras de alguien no mayor al cual no le importaba matarlo eso podía verlo en sus ojos. Naruto se preparaba para irse, savia que sus palabras eran duras pero si así dejaba de molestarlo no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. El no confiaba para nada en Konoha, con decirte que le tenía mil veces más confianza en Iwa a pesar de que esta en un cierto sentido lo odiaban por lo que el Yondaime avía hecho en la anterior guerra.

-será mejor que busques otro camino. Solo quieres que te reconozca por quien eres y no porque eres el nieto del Sandaime

-tu no sabes lo que se siente que las personas te digan "honorable nieto" y que ni siquiera sean capases de llamarme por mi nombre. ¡Por eso no me importa lo que me digas yo me esforzare para ser el mas fuerte y así llegar hacer Hokage!

-no, cloro que no lo se pero si realmente quieres que te reconozcan se diferente además no trates de corred si no aves caminar, por que para caminar primero hay que aprender a gatear. Si realmente quieres ser fuerte entonces primero aprende todas las bases para ser un shinobi, si lo ases lo demás vendrá solo y como recompensa por mostrarme tu determinación te enseñare un jutsu que te servirá en el futuro. Así que sígueme Konohamaru que no tenemos mucho tiempo

El atardecer se asía presente anunciando la llegada de la noche en Konoha. Naruto miraba a un Konohamaru cansado, el aprender un solo jutsu era cansado y mas sino podían manejar perfectamente las bases del ninjutsu, con esto al menos se aseguraba que aprendería lo principal así en un futuro cercano no tendría problemas. Sin mas Naruto se fue a su casa dejando a Konohamaru solo, al poco rato el jonnin que avía estado en un principio con el avía llegado y por su respiración agitada se notaba que lo avía estado buscando por horas, se acerco con el propósito de despertarlo y lanzarle un sermón pero se sorprendió al ver como estalla en una nube de humo indicando que era un Kage Bushin. Desde ase horas Konohamaru estaba en su habitación por órdenes de Naruto después de haber aprendido el Kage Bushin, según las palabras del rubio cuando el clon desapareciera el sufriría un enorme dolor de cabeza para después caer inconsciente y justo en esos momentos estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su entrenamiento.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba preparando su cena de esa noche, tenia pensado descansar lo que quedaba del día y el todo el resto del siguiente día. En esos momentos sintió una presencia en el bosque de la aldea, era la de Mizuki uno de los instructores de la academia que lo odiaban con intensidad, savia que en esos momentos el avía echo algo que puso en movilización a varios shinobis en su búsqueda y por la repentina locura de Mizuki parecía que avía echo algo muy malo. Bueno su cena podía esperar. Mizuki saltaba por los arboles a gran velocidad, no asía mucho que se avía infiltrado ala torre Hokage y se avía robado el pergamino secreto del Shodaime Hokage y savia muy bien que les tomaría un tiempo poder seguir su pista su alegría era tan grande pero desapareció al sentir un puñetazo en el estomago que acabo mandándolo barios metros asía tras. El golpe avía sido muy fuerte ni siquiera era capas de pararse solo podía levantar la cabeza para mirar a su atacante y no podía estar mas sorprendido, frente a el estaba Naruto Uzumaki quien lo miraba con sus fríos ojos azules que el congelaban el alma y aun así ese sentimiento se fue cuando sintió como se quemaba por dentro.

-el dolor es insoportable tanto que cuesta mantener la conciencia. ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino Mizuki?

-eso no te importa. . . agg. . . maldito demonio ¿Qué me has ello?

-deberías contestar las preguntas que te asen Mizuki, es de mala educación no dar una respuesta y mucho menos insultar. Por lo que yo te diré, robaste el pergamino pensando que podrías volver poderoso y que nadie tendría el poder para derrotarte. . . eres un iluso al pensar que con solo un pergamino seria muy poderoso y como castigo por tratar tales estupideces rompí el centro de tu red de chakra, de esta manera no serás capas de volver a usar chakra por el resto de tu vida

Naruto se acerco Mizuki donde busco uno de sus kunai y sellos explosivos, sin perder tiempo arrojo el kunai cinco metros delante de ellos para escullar una sonora explosión que fácilmente podía alertar a cualquier shinobi que estuviera cerca.

-bueno es hora del ultimo acto de esta obra. No puedo dejar que digas algo por lo que modificare tus recuerdos, de esa manera no se sospecharan nada y no deberías preocuparte no te dolerá mucho

Los rayos del sol como un murmullo despertaban a Naruto quien al abrir los ojos vio que no eran mas de las 7 dela mañana, eso lo irrito demasiado, nórmamele solo dormía unas horas y ahora su viejo a migo e inquilino lo despertaba.

-¿puede saberse por que me levantas tan temprano Kurama? No son mas de 7, así que hazme el favor de cállate por unas horas

-**si son las siete de la amaña. ¡Pero del lunes Naruto!**- en repuesta solo escullo un "como"- **ya me oíste Naruto, te la pasaste dormido un día entero**

-¿un día entero? Baya eso sique es raro. Pero bueno mi cuerpo descanso lo suficiente como para recuperares lo suficiente

**-enserio Naruto deberías tratar de encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad. Tu poder a decaído demasiado los últimos dos años, si sigues así morirás antes de lo esperado **

**-**seque tienes toda la razón Kurama. Peor si me recuperara de mi enfermedad mi poder regresaría al de antes y eso lo aria aburrido, después de todo solo Ryu-sensi es capas de pelear ala par conmigo y es capas de derrotarme. . . al menos agradezco ala longevidad me mi clan, de no ser así estaría muy débil en estos momentos

Su conversación se avía acabado en ese punto, Kurama savia que el tenia razón, solo Ryu seria capas de derrotar a Naruto con su verdadero poder y eso que ni "el" avía asido capas de derrotarlo. Naruto trataba de recordar si algo no le faltaba antes de marcharse ala academia, pero luego recordó que nunca le asía falta nada, nunca se quitaba algo de enzima ni siquiera su capa que era lo primero que debía quitarse, pero bueno eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Con calma se dirigió ala academia, savia que iba retrasado pero eso a el no le importaba, ya tenia una idea de quien seria su "sensei" al igual que sus "compañeros" de equipo aunque si lo pensaba mejor, una hormiga le seria de mas ayuda que cualquiera de los que recién se avían graduado. Al llegar ala academia vio a todos los graduados divididos en grupos de tres, aparentemente ya avían indicado como estarían formados los grupos y solo estaban en un pequeño descanso el cual estaban aprovechando para comer y conocerse mas, con cansancio camino asía donde estaba Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿Quiénes van hacer mis compañeros de equipo?

-¿Naruto? Vaya pensé que no vendrías. ¿acaso te quedaste dormido?- Naruto solo se encogió de hombros- jajaja, es normal que eso le suceda a muchos. Bueno vamos a lo que viniste, tus compañeros de equipo son Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, su Jonnin a cargo es Hatake Kakashi

-_"me lo imaginaba. Eres demasiado predecible viejo, pero sobretodo ingenuo si piensas que eso me ara cambiar de parecer"_ entiendo, gracias por todo Iruka-sensei

**-sabes Naruto a beses me llego a preguntar si no serás una clase de adivino o ¿simplemente ves el futuro?**

-_"¿y como quieres que yo sepa? Simplemente digo que fáciles de predecir alguno sucesos Kurama. Pero no esperaba que me tocara un equipo tan patético, con solo verlos puedo decirte lo débil que son, tanto física como mentalmente. Sobretodo el Uchiha, parase tener problemas mentales" _

-**su familia fue masacrada ¿que esperabas Naruto? ¿Que se pusiera a bailara?**

-_"no, seria muy traumatizante ver algo como eso. Además mientras sus problemas mentales no se interpongan en nuestro camino, puedo asegurar que seguirá vivo de ser así tendré que matarlo para evitar problemas futuros"_

No avían pasado mas de diez minutos cuando todos los recién graduado estaban regresando al salón y no mas de cinco cuando los Jonnin encargados de sus equipos vinieron a recogerlos, en salón solo se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura quien esta ultima se encontraba en la desesperación y mantenía un escándalo de tres horas.

-¡con un demonio mocosa, acaso nunca te enseñaron a guardar respeto por la gente que se encuentra en tu alrededor! De seguir gritando como lo ases despertaras a los muertos y si sigues gritando como lo ases me asegurare de enviarte con ellos- Naruto se encontraba arto de los gritos de Sakura que no lo dejaban dormir en paz- y tu sentí tu presencia ase una hora, así que entra de una maldita ves o me largare en este mismo momento

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un peli-plata con su ojo izquierdo tapado al igual que la parte inferior de su rostro, no dijo mucho solo que los esperaba en el techo de la academia para después desaparecer en una explosión de humo. Kakashi estaba impresionado, el creía que seria el primero en llegar peor su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el hijo de su sensei ya se encontraba ahí, Naruto no solo era parecido a el Yondaime físicamente sino también en su velocidad insuperable pero la presencia de Sasuke como la de Sakura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-muy bien, ahora que todo están aquí comenzaremos con presentarnos. Dirán su nombre, sus gustos, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños para el futuro

-comience usted sensei

Kakashi miro a su alumna peli-rosa al menos le dio una manera de molestarlos ya que no pudo hacerlo anteriormente por la impresión de haber sido descubierto, ese rubio escondía mas de lo que uno podía ver, de eso estaba seguro.

-bueno si eso quieren. Mi nombre es Hakate Kakashi, lo que me gusta no es de su incumbencia al igual lo que no y mis sueño para el futuro. . .no lo avía pensado hasta ahora. Ahora es tu turno la de pelo chicle

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura me gusta- dijo mirando a Sasuke- lo que no me gusta es que se burlen de mi frente e Ino-puerca y mi sueño para el futuro

Una mirada soñadora era dirigida a Sasuke provocando que una enorme gota apareciera en la nuca de todos, al parecer alas Kunochi de ahora solo les importa el amor en ves de entrenar.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan muy pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas, mi sueños no mas bien son ambiciones. Una es matar a cierto hombre y restaurar mi clan a su antigua gloria

-_"puedo ver que este Uchiha será un dolor de cabeza para el futuro" _mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me gusta o disgusta no es de su importancia y no tengo un sueño para el futuro

-bueno, mañana nos veremos en el cambo de entrenamiento numero 7 alas 600 horas y antes que se me olvido no desayunen o lo vomitaran todo

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo pero no avía sido el único en desaparecer, Naruto también se avía ido dejando solos a Sakura Y Sasuke quien este ultimo solo se ponía furioso al no haberse dado cuenta en el momento en que el rubio se avía marchado. Naruto comía un grana tozón de ramen mientras meditaba lo dicho por Kakashi llegando ala conclusión de que llegaría tarde, por lo que no importaba si el también llegaba tarde, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era meditar un poco para calmar su espíritu, puesto que en ocasiones deseaba que su poder nunca hubiera disminuido.

Por que los deseos son sueños, sueños difíciles de volver realidad.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupado, por lo que rara ves encuentro tiempo para escribir. Solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Hasta la próxima _


	5. No me subestimes

Personaje ablando: "esto es complicado"

Personaje pensando: "_cumpliré mi promesa_"

Biju ablando: "**maldito mocoso"**

Biju pensando: "_**inténtalo si puedes**_"

* * *

Capitulo 4: no me subestimes

Naruto se avía levantado temprano para poder encontrar un lugar tranquilo y meditar asta la hora en que el ciclope de Kakashi llegara. Traba de encontrar el lugar mas tranquilo, donde el cielo y la tierra vivieran en armonía, donde alcanzar la iluminación no fuera una leyenda o simple sueño, no, para el la meditación era importante para calmar los mares que asían de sus pensamiento como emociones.

Mientras se acercaba a los campo de entrenamiento, sintió una presencia que detonaba fuerza pero una gran bondad. Al llegar al lugar donde la presencia se encontraba miro a una niña de mi edad, su pelo era azul-oscuro de ojos perla, piel blanca como la nieve. Aquella niña se encontraba entrenando Taijiustu, era fuerte peor Naruto se percato de barias cosas importantes, entre ellas el echo de que le recordaba a alguien muy conocida para el rubio.

-**se parece mucho a Umi no Megami, ¿crees que esta chiquilla sea la…?**

-_"Kurama… tanto tu como yo sabemos la razón por la que Megami abandono lo que mas quería. Es preferible que nadie mas aparte de nosotros sepa de su existencia, no quiero imaginarme los que nos aria si se enterara que la descubrieron por nuestras culpa"_

-**si, tienes toda la razón… pero creo que seria bueno el ayudar ala chiquilla. Creo que de esa manera le pagarías todas la beses en la que Umi no Megami nos ayudo, ¿tu que dices Naruto?**

-eres fuerte joven Hyuga- la chica voltio sobresaltada, sele notaba que estaba asustada- lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte

-n-note preocupes N-naruto-kun, s-solo fue la i-impresión

-no recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-b-bueno tu u-una ves me a-ayudaste cuando r-recién ingresamos ala academia. D-desde entonces se tu nombre, a-además eres m-muy famoso en t-todo el mundo

-_"¿enserio la abre ayudado? Que extraño no recuerdo nada de eso, ¿que hay de ti Kurama?"_

**-no logro ubicar algún recuerdo relacionada con ella… tal ves si la ayudaste pero eras muy pequeño para recordar, mientras que yo tal ves no le preste atención a ese suceso**

-bueno no recuerdo algo como el haberte ayudado, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? A lo mejor así pueda recordar algo relacionado con tu persona

-yo s-soy H-hinata Hyuga

-bien Hinata, puedo ver que eres fuerte, pero tienes dos grandes debilidades. La primera debilidad consiste en tu bondad, eres del tipo de persona que le perdonaría la vida al peor de los criminales y eso no esta bien, debes aprender que no todas las personas pueden cambiar al contrario empeoraran en su forma de ser, tu segunda gran debilidad es el Juken

-entonces eso q-quiere d-decir que soy débil

-parece que no me estas entendiendo. El Juken esta compuesta de golpes suaves pero de movimientos rígidos, tu cuerpo es muy flexible por lo que no puedes usar correctamente el estilo de tu clan. Esa es la razón por la que el Juken es una de tus más grandes debilidades

-¿Q-que se su p-pone que deba hacer p-para c-cambiar esto?

-primero empieza superando tu timidez, ten más confianza en ti misma Hinata. Una ves que hallas hecho eso asimila que en este mundo no ganas nada siendo amable, solo ganaras que te maten en este mundo, simplemente tienes que saber reconocer las diferentes situaciones. En cuanto al Juken, te sugiero que comiences investigando estilos de pelea que se ajusten a tu condición, combinas todos los conocimientos que adquiera con los que ya sabes y crea tu propio estilo de pelea, esos son los únicos consejos que puedo darte por el momento

Naruto observaba detenidamente a la tímida Hinata, por algún motivo le era familiar y aun así no lograba recordar donde la avía visto. Sin darle mas importancia Naruto va directo ala sombra de un árbol para empezar a meditar, aclaraba su mente sobretodo sus sentimientos, no quería, no permitiría que viejas emociones saliera a flote después de tanto tiempo estar enterradas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Después de un rato sintió a tres personas acercarse en diferentes direcciones, se levanto rápidamente y ha través de un gesto se despidió de Hinata y desaparecer del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Segundos después Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame llegan al campo de entrenamiento número 8 para comenzar su prueba, Kurenai fijaba su mirada en todas partes buscando algo pero solo veía a Hinata quien estaba al lado de sus compañeros platicando.

-_"que extraño, puedo jurar haber sentido una poderosa presencia al lado de Hinata… pero aquí no hay nada"_ bien chicos daremos inicio ala prueba después de una breve explicación acerca de este examen

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Naruto caminaba por el sendero que lo llevaría al campo de entrenamiento 7, savia que sus compañeros ya se encontraban en el campo desde muy temprano. Eran unos tontos si pensaban que Kakashi estaría ala hora que el mismo marco, si se suponía que serian shinobis debieron haber investigado sobre los posibles sensei que pudo haberles tocado. Kakashi era famoso por sus grandes habilidades como ninja, además del Sharingan que el poseía y por ser el único estudiante vivo del fallecido Yondaime Hokage, pero el era famoso por llegar siempre tarde a cualquier reunión con sus compañeros de batalla.

-_"al parecer Kakashi finalmente decidió aparecer… creo que yo también debo hacer mi aparición Kurama"_

**-dale una maldita lección así tal ves aprenda a no llegar tarde, aunque pensándolo mejor no hagas nada… de esta manera podrás dormir asta tarde y tu cuerpo reposara lo suficiente. Por cierto Naruto, ¿usaras eso?**

_-"no veo la necesidad de hacer uso de mi poder en esta situación, simplemente me limitare a esquivar y contraatacar"_

Naruto despareció sin dejar rastro alguno para reaparecer en el campo numero 7, las miradas sorprendida de Kakashi y Sasuke junto con los gritos de Sakura los cuales fueron callados por la dura mirada de Naruto.

-llegas tarde Naruto. Debiste haber estado aquí ase barias horas, desobedeciste una orden directa de un superior y eso se castiga

-no me hables sobre llegar tarde, que tu solo llegaste unos segundos ante que yo. Pero dejemos muy claro un a cosa Kakashi, yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie, ni mucho menos de alguien que solo se lamenta de no haber sido capas de proteger a sus compañeros de equipo. Eres patético, lo fuiste en el pasado, lo eres ahora y siempre lo serás, así que espero que lo entiendas… no eres nadie para darme ordenes

Kakashi estaba sorprendido, ese niño lo avía golpeado donde mas le dolía. Lo avía humillado y tratado como basura, y su autoridad cuestionada. Podría parecerse físicamente a su maestro pero no como el, le avía fallado a su sensei y a sus compañeros de equipo, pero sobretodo se avía fallado a si mismo.

-bien si esa es tu decisión, as lo que quieras. Comenzaremos con la prueba para el quipo 7. La prueba es sencilla, solo tiene que quitarme estas dos cascabeles antes de medio día, esta alarma esta programada para sonar a esa hora, si para cuando la alarma suene y no han conseguidos las cascabeles reprobaran automáticamente

-Kakashi-sensei, pero si solo hay dos cascabeles. ¿Que pasara con la otra persona que no consiga una de las dos?

-eso es una buena pregunta. Veras Sakura, si por alguna razón, no logras conseguir una cascabel reprobaras la prueba y automáticamente regresaras ala academia… ¡comiencen!

Dichas estas palabras Sasuke y Sakura se avían marchado, ocultándose en cualquier lugar del bosque. Kakashi estaba satisfecho, esos dos eran buenos para ocultarse pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que les faltaba experiencia en el campo de batalla, cuando busca la posición de Naruto se impresiono al ver lo recogiendo piedras y formando un montículo de piedras.

-sabes que deberías estarte ocultando, ¿no es verdad?

-no es necesario ocultarme, no seria capas de localizarme aunque tu vida dependiera de eso. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de esos dos, saben ocultarse ala vista pero no pueden ocultar su presencia, considerando tu rango y la experiencia que portas es normal para ti localizarlos en poco tiempo

-ciertamente ese es un buen análisis de la situación, y aun así no entiendo el porque dices que no seria capas de localizarte, ¿me estas subestimando?

-por supuesto que no, simplemente pongo los hechos en su lugar. Además, eres tu quien realmente me esta subestimando… por que no mejor vas a divertirte un ratos con ellos mientras yo termino de hacer lo mío, ¿Qué dices?

Kakashi lo miro unos momentos dudosos, pero por la expresión de Naruto supo que con nada delo que digiera lo aria cambiar de parecer. Primero ataco a Sakura con un genjutsu cayendo desmallada, cualquiera que usara una ilusión del Uchiha contra ella, no cabria dudas de que caería fácilmente. En cuanto a Sasuke, su carrera como shinobi tendría un futuro prometedor, si solo podía dejar a un lado su arrogancia y deseos de venganza podría llegar a convertirse en Hokage.

-_"ahora solo falta evaluar a Naruto. Lo más seguro es que haya terminado de recoger aquellas piedras"_

Al regresar al lado de Naruto, este se encontraba esperándolo con una considerable cantidad de piedras, sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando le parecía un simple juego de niños. Quería ver sus habilidades como ninja así que le lanzo cuatro shuriken mientras se preparaba pala leer el libro que sostenía en su mano, pero para su sorpresa el Uzumaki avía lanzado cuatro piedras las cuales al golpear los Shuriken, estos últimos se avían echo añicos mientras que la piedras seguían su curso. Kakashi estaba sorprendido esas piedras no eran normales, pero eso no era lo que realmente lo tenia sorprendido, sino el echo de que avía sido herido por una quinta piedra. A pesar de que era una herida superficial en su mejilla izquierda y la herida era insignificante en si, avía herido su orgullo, ¿en que momento avía lanzado la quinta piedra? ¿Que tenían las piedras para volverse así de peligrosas?, esas junto a otras preguntas eran las que pasaban por los pensamientos de Kakashi.

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi?, llevas varios segundos inmóvil… no me digas que te sorprende algo tan simple como el lanzarte piedras

-no deberías actuar tan confiado no olvides que estas enfrentando a un jonnin de elite. Eso significa que tengo mas experiencia en combate que tú, y mi vida a estado en muchas ocasiones pendiendo de un hilo… no actúes tan arrogantemente mocoso

-ya veremos quien es el arrogante, escoria de la humanidad

Naruto tomo un puñado de piedras, y solo con su dedo gordo le lanza una ráfaga de piedras, las cuales Kakashi no es capas de ver y esquivar quedando con barios rasguños en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Kakashi savia que si no era pacas de ver las piedras no seria capas de esquivarlas, pero analizando mejor la situación, ninguna de las piedras lo avía herido de gravedad y si el intentaba esquivar lo único que podría conseguir seria matarse así mismo, como un suicidio involuntario. No tenia mas opción, tenia que visualizar las piedras a como diera lugar.

Realmente se sentía humillado, un niño lo estaba obligando a usar su arma secreta, el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo el cual le fue confiado por su compañero y amigo Uchiha. Ahora con el Sharingan al descubierto, tenia una mejor visualización de las piedras que eran lanzadas a su persona, aun con el Sharingan era capas de ver muy poco, pero pudo notar algo muy extraño en las piedras. Su velocidad era mucho mayor de que esperaba originalmente, no estaban cargadas de chakra, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera lanzarlas a esa gran velocidad? ¿Que jutsu o métodos avía empleado para lograr tales resultados? Todo era confuso. No era capas de obtener las respuestas simplemente esquivando las piedras, pero de algo si estaba seguro Hatake Kakashi, subestima a Naruto Uzumaki y tendrás una muerte segura.

-al parecer ya eres capas de comprender, Kakashi. No importa que tan fuerte seas, cuantas batallas hayas peleado, a cuantos camaradas hayas perdido en combate. Subestima a tu oponente y ten por seguro que muy pronto tu nombre estará escrito en el monumento de los caídos, grábatelo bien Kakashi

-_"quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con migo, solo para darme una lección. No lo hiso para que me diera cuenta que debo ser mas cuidadoso con mi manera de actuar, mi exceso de confianza puede hacerme repetir los errores del pasado"_

-bien ahora que te piensas tomar las cosas enserio, peleare en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Espero que estés preparado, no seré alguien fácil de derrotar_ "y mucho menos de tocar"_

Kakashi se lanzo al ataque, Naruto se avía descuidado unos minutos y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad. Apareciendo al costado izquierdo del se preparaba para lanzar un derechazo directo a su mejilla, pero a escasos cinco cm Naruto movió su cuerpo así atrás dejando a Kakashi realmente sorprendido para después salir disparado contra un árbol. El Jonnin llevo una de su manos a su estomago el cual le dolía, al mirar así Naruto pudo darse cuenta que su brazo izquierdo estaba extendido, señal de que avía sido golpeado por el rubio.

**-el tipo parece estar impresionado Naruto, aunque creo que es exagerado. ¿Qué piensas Naruto? Realmente esta exagerando**

-_"el no eta exagerando Kurama. Simplemente no todos son capases de ver un movimiento tan simple como el que hice ase unos momentos"_

**-bueno considerando el echo de que su defensa estaba baja, y que tu brazo izquierdo estuviera en su unto siego favorece la oportunidad de un contraataque. Pero debe estar más sorprendido de que fuiste capas de esquivarlo en el último momento, cuando estaba seguro de que su golpe te llegaría**

_-"esas simplemente son las ventajas del Kenbunshoku, gracia a eso no hay manera de que no me de cuenta de su ataque "_

Kakashi volvió a levantarse, esta vez no podía ni debía ser descuidado, Naruto avía aprovechado su punto siego para darle un golpe poderoso y certero. Esto no era el combate de un veterano contra un principiante, sino el de dos iguales. No quedaba mucho tiempo, si era capas de resistir asta que el tiempo se agotara podía dar por finalizado el examen y así el encuentro, no importaba que Naruto fuera un excelente peleador si no era capas de cumplir el objetivo perdía automáticamente.

Kakashi se lanzo nuevamente asía Naruto que este ultimo sola mente mantenía una sonrisa en su cara. El Jonnin comienza atacando con su puño derecho seguido del izquierdo, repitiendo los ataques diez veces en la cual todas el rubio fue capas de esquivar, pero su ataca de puños no acababa puesto que seguía asta que envió una patada directa a sus costillas la cual fue detenida con el dorso de la mano, y en un movimiento rápido sujetada. Kakashi miro como Naruto avía aprisionado su pierna y rápidamente acomodaba su cuerpo para usar su brazo libre y usarla para golpear su pierna, con la clara intención de romperla, así que para evitar eso Kakashi lanza una patada la cual obliga al Uzumaki a soltar su pierna para poder retroceder.

Kakashi volvió a analizar la situación, Naruto no era ningún novato, sus movimientos eran simples pero fácilmente le podían dar la ventaja en una batalla. En otro lado del campo Uchiha Sasuke miraba el encuentro entre el Jonnin y el rubio, apretaba sus puños con fuerza al ver las increíbles habilidades de combate del rubio, habilidades que según el por ser un Uchiha debería poseer, y no un simple don nadie.

El tiempo avía llegado a su fin, Kakashi por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente contento de que el encuentro hubiera finalizado, no estaba seguro de resistir unos momentos más sin usar algún jutsu y en su situación eso era muy tentador. Sasuke y Sakura se avían acercado así su posición actual, estaba preparado para darle un sermón cuando Naruto le lanzo a cada uno de los cascabeles que supuestamente debían estar amarados en la cintura del Jonnin. Este echo dejo desconcertado a los presentes, sabían que avían estado en una pela cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no debió haber tenido la oportunidad de tomarlas y aun más sin que se dieran cuenta, y como un relámpago a Kakashi le llego la respuesta.

_-"el aprovecho lo concentrado que estaba en le combate, para así tomar las cascabeles a través de uno de mis puntos ciegos sin que me diera cuenta. Uzumaki Naruto, no me sorprendería si en unos años más su nombre fuera temido por las naciones, es alguien que esta sobre el nivel de un genio"_

-con esto hemos pasado la prueba, Kakashi. Deberías elegir una mejor prueba, esta es demasiado simple de descifrar. En serio pensaste que no seria capas de darme cuenta, que esta prueba trataba del trabajo en equipo… y antes que digas algo ellos me ayudaron bastante, así que nos vemos mañana chicos

Todos miraron Naruto desaparecer sin entender ni una de sus palabras, solo Kakashi pudo tener una ligera pero muy ligera idea a lo que el rubio se refería. Peor en sus instintos le decían que era mejor no llevarle la contraria por el momento, no conocía todas sus habilidades y un enfrentamiento a siegas, eso solo podía significar muerte segura.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban algunos Jonnin, dando sus reportes acerca del desempeño de los equipos, todos sus reportes eran negativos al desempeño con el trabajo en equipo. Al parecer los genin de esa generación necesitaban aprender más acerca del trabajo en equipo si querían llegar a ser shinobis. Solo quedaban pocos shinobis de gran renombre, momentos después Kakashi hiso su aparición, todos sus compañeros lo vieron con mala cara y con cansancio.

-lamento haber llegado tarde pero tuve que pasar al hospital primero a que me revisaran algunas heridas

-al parecer el Uchiha es mas fuerte delo que se esperaba, o ¿acaso me equivoco?

-pies si, te equivocas Asuma. Estas heridas fueron obra de Uzumaki Naruto, ese chico es mas fuerte delo que aparenta a simple vista. Fue capas de localizar y golpearme en mis puntos ciegos en pocos segundos

-¿te refieres al hijo del Yondaime? Estas exagerando Kakashi, puesto que el no a tenido una formación adecuada como para llegar a herirte de esa manera

En ese momento un ANBU de pelo vilote y mascara de Gato entra, simple vista uno podía distinguir que era una mujer que camino asta el medio dela oficina para ase ruan reverencia al Sandaime.

-Hokage-sama, mi misión fue un excito. Pero mientras así mi misión escuche un rumor acerca del Uzumaki

-¿un rumor? ¿que clase de rumor?

-uno acerca de su fuerza. Como sabemos Kumo fue quien expandió la noticia de que el chico era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, pero hubo algo lo cual omitieron de esta información

- que fue lo que omitieron, para que ninguna de las naciones supiera acerca de algo que nos corresponde estar informados

-lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos ninguna autoridad sobre Naruto, así que ellos tienen el derecho de ocultar información… además no es como si nosotros no hubiéramos ocultado muchas cosas. Por favor Neko prosigue con tu reporte, debe ser algo importante

-Hai Hokage-sama, según los rumores. Antes de que Kumo supiera los orígenes de Naruto, se dice que el y el Raikage tuvieron un enfrentamiento el cual duro un día. Se dice que el Raikage perdió por agotamiento mientras que Naruto seguía lleno de energías, pero durante toso el enfrentamiento el solo recibió heridas superficiales, a diferencia del Raikage que acabo con una gen y profunda cicatriz

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, Naruto avía sostenido una pelea contra un kage y todavía ganar el encuentro. Al parecer debían plantearse nuevamente la regla de nunca subestimar a tu oponente, realmente debían hacerlo sino querían acabar muertos ante las manos de alguien con rango inferior al de ellos.

Nuca subestimes a tu oponente, por que es lo mismo que cavar tu propia tumba. Una tumba grande y profunda.

* * *

**_Por fin pude terminar el capitulo, se que muchos dirán que es corto pero no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir. También quisiera informales que apartar de ahora comenzare a escribir temporadas diferentes, las cuales formaran la historia de Shinobi no Kami. Solo quiero dejar claro que todavía no tengo en claro si serán pocas o muchas las temporadas, y en algunas pueden que contengan pocos capítulos._**

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo. _**

**_(n/a: Umi no Megami Diosa del Mar es un Yonkou, y la única mujer) _**


	6. Primera misión de rango C

Capitulo 5: primera misión de rango C

Avía pasado alrededor de dos meses desde la graduación de los genin. Durante ese tiempo solo se dedicaron hacer misiones de rango D por lo que muchos se quejaban y esas quejas eran constantes por lo que acabo desesperando a los jonnin, y hoy era el día en que el equipo 7,8 y 10 le pedirían al Hokage o en el peor de los casos rogarle para que les diera una misión de mayor rango.

-realmente no se si deba asignarle una misión de mayor rango, no tienen mas de dos meses de haberse graduado. Creo que todavía no están listos para salir dela aldea, tal ves si se esperan unos meses lo reconsidere

-vamos Hokage-sama, estamos cansados de esas aburridas misiones. Queremos algo más emocionante, salir y patearle el trasero a todos esos debiluchos

Cuando Kiba dijo esas palabras los jonnin, el Hokage y Naruto solo pudieron negar con la cabeza, se notaba a leguas que no savia los peligros que se enfrentaría al salir de la seguridad de la aldea. Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a Kiba, el no entendía que avía ninjas de otras aldeas que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad de _"jugar"_ con unos simples genin y no se diga de los renegados, ellos si no tendrían piedad de ellos.

-_"un momento"_ viejo la verdad a mi no me importa nada de esto, pero si lo que ellos quieren es una misión de alto rango ¿no seria mejor si todos van juntos?

- no comprendo en totalidad tus palabras, Naruto

-si lo que te preocupa es que es que no tengan la experiencia necearía, la única solución es enviarlos a todos a la misma misión. Tendrías tres Jonnin a cargo por lo que las posibilidades de que metan la pata disminuye, sin mencionar que sus posibilidades de regresar con vida incrementa

No era una mala idea, tres Jonnin acompañando a un grupo de genin recién graduados a una misión de rango C, dudaba que algo saliera mal.

-me parece una excelente idea. Les asignare una misión de rango C la cual consiste en escoltar al señor Miroku ala aldea Yume la cual esta en medio del bosque de las pesadillas, el cliente los esperara en la entrada de la aldea en dos horas, también será el quien le de los detalles dela misión

-espera Viejo, creo que esculle mal ¿dijiste bosque de las pesadillas? Ese lugar es peligroso, extremadamente peligroso

-no savia que le tenias miedo a un bosque, dobe

Naruto miro al ultimo delos Uchiha el cual sostenía una sonrisa arrogante, el rubio serró su puño con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron al máximo. Podía sentir un gran poder centrarse en su puño, solo estaba s unos cuantos segundos de golpearlo en la cara pero luego recordó que Sasuke era un chico "especial" y eso le causaba bastante gracia.

-el único que debería temerle a ese bosque eres tu Sasuke- Naruto camino así ala puerta peor se detuvo y miro de reojo- lo único queme preocupa es que ese lugar no tiene mas de dos semanas de estar bajo el símbolo de Akagami, enfrentarse aun Yonko no es algo que quieran hacer en toda su vida

El Hokage y los Jonnin miraban anonadados la puerta por la cual Naruto avía cruzado, no esperaban que el rubio tuviera tal información ni siquiera que supiera de la existencia de los Yonko. En cuanto a los genin, no entendían ni una sola palabra dicha por Naruto y prefirieron olvidar lo ocurrido a excepción de Shino, Shikamaru y Hinata que tenían un extraño presentimiento acerca de Akagami.

Naruto saltaba de tejado en tejado, el ir en una misión de rango C no era la gran cosa para el y no es que fuera alguien confiando, pero asta el mismo savia que esa misión lo seria todo menos una de rango C. Las posibilidades de que se encontraran con Akagami eran del 50% y si era muy honesto, los Jonnin no serian rival para el y que dos Yonko se enfrentarán no era lo mas recomendable del mundo.

-**un enfrentamiento contra Akagami, eso es muy emociónate. Lamentablemente te conozco muy bien Naruto y se que trataras por todos los medios evitar el enfrentarse en un combate**

-_"nunca dije que no quisiera pelar contra el, pero hay que ser sinceros Kurama. El continente elemental no esta preparado para ver que dos Yonko se enfrenten, y menos si es un enfrentamiento territorial"_

**-es verdad, los lugares que están bajo la protección de su símbolo. No hay duda que ustedes son un par de lunáticos, enfrentarse por pedazos de tierra, es muy patético**

_-"tal ves sea patético Kurama, pero no olvides que el tener mas territorios que uno posea mas fácilmente puede demostrar su poder ante los otros"_

**-lo mismo que las grandes naciones al imponer su poder ante las aldeas mas pequeñas. Ustedes ¿realmente no conocen una mejor manera de decidir quien es más fuerte?**

Naruto ignoro esa pregunta, no por que no conociera la respuesta sino por el echo de que esa respuesta era demasiado obvia como para responder. A los pocos segundos ya se encontraba en su casa preparando lo necesario para el viaje, después de empacar y sellar todo en un pergamino vio que todavía le quedaba suficiente tiempo por lo que decidió meditar un poco antes de marcharse. Su conciencia primero vio oscuridad luego para que una luz lo segara, cuando recupero la vista pudo ver una hermosa pradera con un gran lago de agua cristalina la cual parecía brillar como diamantes por los rallos del sol pero lo que mas resaltaba era las grandes rejas que aprisionaban la Kyubi. Naruto se acerco alas rejas solo quedando a tres metros de distancia para después sentarse mirando a su viejo inquilino que también se encontraba sentado, luego una copa de Sake apareció frente a cada uno y de manera extraña se empezaron llenar.

-**¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Gaki?**

-simplemente estoy pensando la razón que tiene el cliente para ir ala aldea de Yume. Es muy extraño que alguien quiera ir a ese lugar, tiene más de 15 años que fue abandonada

-**¿abandonada? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Los humanos no abandonan un lugar al menos que ese lugar no pueda sustentar vida**

-el lugar puede sustentar vida, si te soy sincero no conozco la historia completa. Solo se que una especie de maldición callo por la aldea, al parecer nadie le dio importancia al principio pero…

**-déjame adivinar. Diferentes tipos de sucesos extraños empezaron ocurrir por todo el lugar y los habitantes se vieron obligados a abandonar sus hogares, algo típico de los humanos**

-¿no seria mejor decir? Ustedes los humanos

Naruto empezó a dar grandes tragos de Sake mientras escuchaba como su amigo se reía como loco, la verdad no le entendía ¿avía dicho algo gracioso? Pues no lo savia. En ocasiones nunca entendía a su amigo Kurama, en ocasiones era un demonio desalmado y en otras un loco sin sentido.

-**esas palabras no quedan contigo, Naruto. Tu muy bien sabes que desde ase algunos años dejaste de ser humano para convertirte en algo desconocido, en un dios, un demonio o ambas cosas**

-baya, gracias por hacerme ver que soy una nueva clase de ser en este mundo- dijo de manera sarcástica -bueno nuestro tiempo se agota, será mejor que regrese para marcharme ala entrada de la aldea de una ves por todas

Kurama tomo su copa para ver mientras miraba a Naruto desvanecerse en el aire, repentinamente sintió como el lugar era atacado por un terremoto abriendo unas pequeñas grietas.

-**este mocoso, ni siquiera este lugar puede escapar del poder de Naruto, considerando que este es su subconsciente **

Naruto regreso ala realidad y con solo quince minutos para ir ala entrada de la aldea salió de su casa y miro el horizonte, sus sentidos le decían que algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión pasaría en esa misión. Podía enfrentarse a un batallón de demonios si ese fuera el caso, mientras no fueran fantasmas lo demás no le importaba.

Naruto usaba su gran velocidad para llegar ala entrada de la aldea, mientras avanzaba pudo sentir que algo no cuadraba con una situación normal y al llegar vio algo que le sorprendió, ver a Kakashi puntual en el lugar. O avía caído en un mundo paralelo o por primera vez Kakashi avía decidido llegar temprano, la verdad era mas creíble la primera que la segunda pero si era sincero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Al llegar fue recibido por los gritos y quejas de Sakura los cuales cayo con una mirada fría pero sobretodo atemorizante, los demás al ver la mirada de Naruto solo pudieron retroceder, unos inconscientemente y otros por voluntad propia.

-será mejor que aprendas a cerrar tu boca, o un día de estos yo seré el que te la cierre definitivamente

Al oír su tono de vos y sentir la fría mirada del rubio sabían que no estaba bromeando y sobretodo que no estaba de humor para soportar alguna estupidez de parte de alguno de ellos. Aunque realmente a Naruto no le importaba ese tipo de cosas, simplemente no confiaba en los shinobis de Konoha, no, no confiaba en ningún shinobi que perteneciera a alguna aldea. La fuerte tensión que se avía creado se rompió con la aparición de un hombre de entre 23 a 26 años de edad, de ojos castaños oscuros de pelo negro y piel blanca además de que bestia ropa sencilla.

-usted debe ser el señor Miroku, déjeme presentarme, yo soy Hatake Kakashi y soy el Jonnin a cargo de esta misión. Pero antes de partir me gustaría informarle que en esta misión iremos tres equipos como su escolta, y espero que pueda darme los detalles de la misión en el camino

-espere, acaso ¿dijo tres equipos? Debe estar bromeando, yo solo solicite a un equipo para esta misión. Si va más de un equipo la cantidad que supuesta mente tendría que pagar subiría

-no se preocupe por eso, esta misión es una excepción. Los costos por la misión seguirán siendo los mismos… bien es momento de partir

Después de decir estas palabras todos salieron de la aldea pero sin que nadie se percatara Naruto miro por enzima de su hombro derecho y ver una parte de la muralla que protegía a Konoha, de su ojo una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió disparado hacia el muro. Todos se avían alejado lo suficiente para perderse de vista y en ese momento los guardias vieron caer inconsciente a tres ANBU, al principio se pusieron alertas pensando que un enemigo pudiera estar cerca pero luego se dieron cuenta que eran los ANBU encargados de seguir y vigilar a Naruto.

¿Cómo era que se encontraban inconscientes?

En el camino se podía ver a Miroku en el centro del sendero mientras que a su derecha se encontraba el equipo 10 y a su izquierda el equipo 8, mientras que el equipo 7 se encontraba detrás de todos para cubrir la retaguardia.

-bueno, me gustaría que me digiera los detalles de eta misión, Miroku-san

-con gusto Kakashi-san. Ustedes tienen el deber de escoltarme a Yume donde buscaremos un ocjeto de valor, una ves que lo encontremos volverán a escoltarme de regreso ala aldea

-que aburrido, y yo que esperaba algo de acción. ¿No es verdad Akamaru?

Un ladrido fue la respuesta que recibió Kiba de su compañero canino, algunos suspiraron por el infantil comportamiento de Kiba. Pero en todo el grupo solo Naruto se preguntaba ¿Cuál seria el ocjeto que ese hombre buscaba? Sea lo que sea no le daba muy buena espina al contrario podía decir que les traería mas problemas que beneficios. Bueno al menos no se aburriría en todo el viaje, aunque tal ves pudieran sacarlo de sus casillas. Esa posibilidad no estaba muy lejos.

-yo solo espero que valga la pena. No quisiera meterme a un territorio que este bajo el control de algún Yonko, solo por cualquier pequeñez

-mondekuse, dijiste eso cuando nos dieron la misión. ¿Qué son esos Yonko de los que tanto hablas?

Naruto miro extrañado al Nara, en todas las aldeas shinobis que el avía estado no hubiera ni una sola persona que no supiera de quienes eran los Yonko, asta los niños soñaban con llegar a superarlos y convertirse en los nuevos Yonko. Un sueño casi imposible, no por que no hubiera una forma de derrotarlos sino por el echo de que ellos tenían algo que los hacia los mas fuertes. Pero que en Konoha no supieran de la existencia de los Yonko solo podía pensar que estaban ocultando la información, o tal vez era el hecho de que no los consideraban una amenaza pero posiblemente esa opinión cambiaria pronto de eso no avía duda.

-y yo que pensaba que Konoha estaba bien informada. Los Yonko son cuatro shinobis que no siguen las órdenes de nadie, no están afiliaos a ninguna aldea. Ellos son conocidos como Akagami (el pelirrojo), Gin no oni (demonio de plata), Umi no Megami (Diosa del mar) y Shinobi no Kami (Dios shinobi) son actualmente los mas fuertes

-me impresiona lo mucho que sabes de los Yonko Naruto, casi diría que los conoces

-los he visto y en ocasiones he entablado conversación con ellos. Cuando no se trata de pelear son muy agradables, pueden llegar a caerles muy bien a quien sea. Pero bueno volviendo al tema principal… los Yonko "_gobiernan_" una porción de las islas que se encuentras mas haya del continente elemental

-pero ellos han empezado a apropiarse de ciertos poblados, aun si estos se encuentran dentro de alguna de las grandes naciones

-simplemente les ofrecen su protección, no se adueñan del lugar. Y aunque lo hicieran ¿Quién se los impedirían? ¿Acaso tu, Azuma-san?

-no gracias, prefiero estar en mi casa antes que enfréntame a alguien del que no se sabe nada. Instinto de supervivencia

Un muy buen instinto de supervivencia, aunque las aldeas no sabían mucho de los Yonko no serían lo suficientemente estúpidas como para acatarlos sin saber siquiera como son. Además actualmente cada uno de ellos empezaban a tener sus nakamas, hasta Naruto tenia los suyos los cuales se encontraban en Uzu esperando sus futuras instrucciones, en caso de una emergencia.

-me gusta que la gente tenga una buena intuición, los ase mas valiosos que a un ejercito entero

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

En un bosque ala sombra de un árbol se encontraba una persona encapuchada y a su alrededor se encontraban otras personas ocultas por las sombras. Entre las ramas de los arboles se encontraba un grupo viajando a gran velocidad para después aterrizar enfrente del encapuchado.

-¿que han averiguado?

-no mucho jefe, pero aun así lo que descubrimos es algo perturbador. Realmente no puedo imaginarme que algo como eso pudiera haber pasado en una aldea, Yume tenía un gran futuro pero con lo que paso…

-mmm, este lugar es muy peligroso como para que alguien siguiera pongo un pie en ese lugar. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que saben y no omitan ni asta los más pequeños

-claro que si jefe, pero antes de eso. Uno de nosotros vio a Kami venir en esta dirección acompañado por barios shinobis, aunque la mayoría son solo unos niños

El encapuchado se sobresalto al igual de aquellos que lo acompañaban. Que alguien nombrara a Kami era una cosa, pero decir que iba acompañado de shinobis y que sobretodo sean de Konoha, no era algo a lo que ellos estuvieran acostumbrados a escullar.

-¿lo dicen enserio? ¿Kami junto a barios shinobis de Konoha? Eso es algo imposible

-bueno, eso no es todo. También portaba una banda de Konoha en su frente y aparentemente esta escoltando a alguien en esta dirección

-¿acaso están borrachos? Kami nunca se uniría a una aldea shinobi y menos a Konoha. El preferiría pelear antes que obedecer las órdenes de alguien más, así que no digan estupideces

-si bueno, si usted lo dice jefe. En cuanto a lo de Yume…

-mejor descansen unos minutos y luego vengan a contarme lo que saben

Los hombres solo asintieron y se fueron a descansar, mientras que el encapuchado levanto su cara al cielo observando las nubes surcar los cielos. Pero en las lejanías del pudo ver como unas nubes de tormenta se acercaban amenazando cubrir cada rincón del cielo. Akagami lo savia, el mundo lo savia. Sabían que inevitablemente dos grandes fuerzas chocarían y que un gran caos se desataría.

-será mejor que se vayan preparando chicos, pero que muy pronto el continente elemental conocerá el poder de los Yonkou

-realmente crees que sea inevitable que ustedes dos peleen, jefe

-kami planea algo, y la mejor manera de saber que es. Es preguntándole directamente, aun si eso significa un enfrentamiento directo

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

-¿así que este es el bosque de la muerte?

-sebe muy normal, no parece que sea un lugar peligroso

Naruto miraba ha trabes de la oscuridad del bosque y con solo eso fue capas de ver lo peligroso que era el lugar.

-_"los problemas recién empiezan"_

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve barios problemas con mi computadora pero al fin pude terminar el capitulo._

_Actualmente creo que es muy temprano para que haiga un enfrentamiento en dos Yonkou. Pero con formo la historia valla avanzando tengan por seguro que abra una batalla, donde se muestren gran parte del poder de Naruto._

_Antes de despedirme quisiera hacer una aclaración de los personajes. Ningún personaje tendrá el mismo aspecto físico que los personajes de One Piece(a excepción del color del peleo o algunas cicatrices) las únicas cosas que tendrán en común serán en las habilidades (adaptadas al mundo de Naruto), sobrenombres o apodos por los cuales serán llamados._

_Eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo. Hasta la próxima, ¡mina! _


End file.
